The Unexpected Journey of Astrid Silver
by Tauriel117
Summary: This a story about a girl that travels to Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

It was the 24th of October and it was Astrid Silver's birthday. After the small family party Astrid's mother, took her into a forest. Her mother's name was Callathel. Astrid's father, Belthor died many years ago in a car accident. Astrid waited very long for that moment. It was her 24th birthday and her parents promised her they would take her to their true home, Middle Earth. Callathel and Belthor were both elves from Rivendell and when Callathel was pregnant with Astrid she went to a clearing in the forest. In the middle there was a tall, old tree. She climbed it and was transported to Terra. Astrid was born on Terra. She saw all of the movies. You know, ''The Lord of The Rings''.

* * *

Callathel took her to the forest and the clearing. They still had a few minutes before they arrived. She could not wait until she arrived in the world that she always dreamed about.

* * *

In order to enter Middle Earth you had to be at least 24 years old. The good part is that... if you go to Middle Earth you will change into you true form. Astrid would change into a she-elf because her parents were both elves.

''When will we arrive, Mother?'' Astrid asked.

''We already have, my child. We are in the clearing and the tree is right behind you.'' Callathel said with wide eyes. She was glad that she could finally go to her real home in the woods near Rivendell and see her beloved horse. Her beautiful mare, black mare with white markings on her legs. Her name was Nalani her foal... actually... she was not a foal anymore. She had a longer mane then most horses and had a lot of fur aroung her feet. Yes, she was a mare as well. Callathel called her Mid-Night. Callathel put a feather in her mane and and braided some of her mane. She looked a little like her mother but was just more curious and majestic.

* * *

_**''What is it Mother? What is on your** **mind?''** _Astrid asked.

**_''Nothing. I was just thinking about home... my house... our house... and the people. When we arrive at our house in the woods, I will introduce you to Mid-Night, your new horse. She is a very rare breed and a very beautiful one as well... you will become good friends and she will serve you well. She will be there when no one else is. We are one brench away from Middle Earth and I will have to live you on the forest because I cannot carry you. I will be to weak. Someone will find you... a_** _**good**_...**_ elf. His name is Legolas, the price of_ Mirkwood.''** Callathel said as she climbed the last brench. Astrid followed her.

* * *

They arrived! Tears of joy fell from her sapphire eyes and she leaned down to the ground and put her cheek on the green grass and laughed with joy. She remembered about her daughter that slept on the soft grass. She smiled at Astrid and left her sleeping and changing into her real form. She walked bare foot on the grass because there was no dirt. After a half an hour she arrive in Rivendell. As she walked into the city she smiled at them and them at her as they whispered. She knew they recognized her and she was happy for that. Lord Elrond was happening to pass by and he was shocked when he saw his long lost friend.

* * *

Hello guys! I am so happy I started this. This is my first fan fiction story that I have ever created, so please no hates. I hope you enjoy the story and... keep reading. Thank you so much! Oh... before I forget umm... yes everything that is written in** Bold **is in Elvish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

His looked at her with wide eyes and she just smiled at him.

**''Callathel? Is that really you? People said for years that you died a long time ago.''** Lord Elrond said.

**''It is really me. Who else would I be? I was never dead... just traveled to a distant world called Terra. That was where my first child was born.''** Callathel said with a small smile on her face.

**''Terra...I have heard of it. Where is your child? **he asked with a confused expression on his face.

**''She is resting on the forest floor in the woods. Her name is Astrid and she is changing... into an elf.'' ** the mother said with a bright smile on her face.

''It is good to see you again my friend. I see that you have changed into you normal form as well.'' Elrond said with a wide smile on his face.

''Yes indeed'' Callathel said as she walked with Lord Elrond to his study. He wanted to tell her what happened while she was gone.

* * *

In the forest Astrid was still sleeping. Legolas, who was passing by had a strange feeling. Him and his small party stopped.

**''Wait here.'' **Legolas said as he moved silently through the forest. When he reached the clearing he was shocked when he saw the beauty of the elleth that was laying on the soft grass. He looked with wide eyes at Astrid and after a few moments he gently picked her up. Legolas looked down at the she-elf that was sleeping peacefully in his arms. The ellon picked some stray hair from her face and looked at her. He felt so good when he held Astrid. Legolas went back to his party. All of the elves were surprised when they saw her and smiled. Legoas mounted his horse and took of faster than before. After a little bit they arrived to Rivendell. Astrid's mother was looking at the city from her balcony. Lord Elrond gave her a room at the highest level so she could look at the city. Callathel spotted Legolas enter the city rushing inside with her daughter in his hands. Astrid was still sleeping. She rushed with a smile on her face outside and looked at the prince who was carrying her daughter.

''Lady Callathel? Is that you?'' Legolas asked.

''Yes Legolas, who else would I be?'' she said with a giggle. ''Legolas, that is my daughter, the woman in you hands is my daughter... I would like you to ask no question... it is a long story. I will tell it to you someday or she will. Please, be careful with her, she will not wake for a few hours. I would like you to watch over her while I am gone.'' she said with a small smile.

''Wit... I know it is not my place to ask... but... where are you going?''

''To my house in the woods. I have not seen it for 24 years.'' Callathel said as she giggled again. The mother really wanted to mount her horse again or whistle so she would come to her, but Nalani would not hear her. After one more look at Astrid she took off. Legolas smiled. Callathiel was his mother's best friend and he was glad to see her again. After a few moments he remembered about the elleth in his hands. He rushed inside to see Lord Elrond waiting for him.

''Lord Elrond, I found her on the forest floor.'' Legolas said as she looked at Astrid.

''I know. Come, bring her inside this bedroom.'' Elrond said as he motioned at the door. Legolas entered the bedroom and lied her down, on the soft bed. Lord Elrond looked at Callathel's daughter and gave her a small smile.

''She will be fine. When she wakes up she will need to have someone by her side... I will go ask Arwen...'' Elrond said with a natural look on his face.

''Lord Elrond, I do not think that will be necessary... I will watch over her.'' Legolas said with a small smile playing on his lips. Elrond nodded and gave the prince a small smile.

''Very well'' Elrond said with a bright smile on his face.

While they were doing were doing that, Callathel was two minutes away from her eyes in the forest. It was actually it had two levels. The high level was in a tall tree and the lower level was on the ground.

''Finally!'' she whispered as she took a deep breath. Nalani walked to her curious, but as soon as she remembered Callathel's face she trotted elegantly at her owner.

**''Hello there, my beauty. It is good to see you once more. I have missed you terribly, my friend!''** Callathel whispered into the mare's ear. The horse neighed and grabbed her tunic with her teeth and pulled her close. Callathel giggled and put her arms around her horse's neck.

Legolas watched Astrid for almost one hour when she finally woke up. She was still dizzy from her slumber.

''You are finally awake!'' Legolas said as she opened her extremely dark green eyes. He looked into her eyes and they reminded him of his home back in Mirkwood.

''Yes...I guess... How long did I sleep? she asked as she looked in Legolas' blue eyes.

''That I do not know. When I found you on the forest floor you were already sleeping.'' he answered as he studied her face.

''Of course... I forgot...'' she whispered.

''What did you forget?'' he asked

''Wait a minute... you must be Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood and this must be...'' she said as she quickly got up from the bed and rushed to the balcony. ''Rivendell'' she whispered. She was surprised that Legolas looked exactly like the actor that played him in the movie. She gasped. Legolas was looking at her and with great admiration.

''Where do you come from?'' Legolas asked in a whisper.

''I come from a planet called Terra. That was where Callathel... my mother was all those years that she was missing.''

''Terra?''

''Yes, but that planet is nothing like Middle Earth.'' Astrid answered

''So you know who I am, but who are you? I know that you are Callathel's daughter but I do not know you name.'' Legolas asked.

''The name is Astrid.'' she answered.

''It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Astrid.''

''Please, my name is Astrid...there is no Lady. If we are going to be friends, you will call me Astrid.''

''As you wish, Astrid. I feel like your name means something... what does it mean.'' he asked as with a bright smile. Astrid giggled and answered:

''It means divine strength or divine beauty'' she said with a smile.

''I think you have both of those traits.'' Legolas whispered so only he could hear, but Astrid had great ears. She could have heard him even if he was in another room. The beautiful elleth laughed quietly.

''Thank you, prince Legolas!'' she said with a wide smile on her face.

''You heard that?''

''Yes.'' Astrid said.

''But I did not say that loud enough for you to hear it.''

''I have a very sensitive ear, I could have heard that from another room.'' Astrid said. ''I had this trait on Terra as well.''

''Do you want to eat something? It is almost dinner.'' Legolas asked as he held his arm out to her.

''I would like that.'' she answered as she linked her arm with his.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Soon they arrived in the hall. The people called for the Council were already there. She walked elegantly at the table Legolas escorted her to. She wanted to pull her chair from under her table but Legolas put his hands over hers and took them off the chair. He pulled her chair for her and she gave him a loving smile. She sat down. She wanted to take a small bite from her bread but was interrupted by Aragorn.

''I am sorry to interrupt you milady, but... you seem familiar... have I seen you before?'' Aragorn asked with a frown on his face.

''It is alright. You might have seen my mother, Callathel.'' Astrid answered with a small smile.

''Callathel? Lady of the Wild?'' Aragorn asked

''I beg a pardon?'' she asked him with a frown.

''She is the friend to all animals, that is why she is called 'Lady of the Wild'. She can understand them and talk to them.'' Gandalf said with a small smile. Aragorn nodded and Legolas did the same

''Well... she never told me about such thi-'' she was interrupted again by someone that opened the door to the hall. The people could not see anything because the person was covered in some kind of bright light. Astrid looked confused at Gandalf, he gave her a wide smile. The wizard knew who was standing in the door. The light slowly faded and everyone was able to see the fair face of Callathel. Everyone except Gandalf and Astrid were shocked when they saw the Lady of the Wild. She just gave them all a wide smile and bowed her head in respect. She walked over to the table where Astrid sat. On Astrid's right side sat Legolas and Clallathel walked to her left and sat on the unoccupied chair.

''Sorry I am late. I had to take care of somethings in the forest.'' she said as she looked at her daughter and gave all the people at the table a small smile.

''Oh, it is quite alright, Callathel.'' said Gandalf. With a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and giggled when she saw Aragorn's expression.

''I am glad to hear that.'' When the feast was over they all retired to their rooms but Astrid thought of taking a walk in one of the beautiful gardens. She sat on a bench and just admired the trees and flowers. After a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over it and saw a smiling Legolas. She smiled back at him and he sat on her left, next to her.

''What is on you mind?'' he asked.

**''Nothing. I just came here to relax and enjoy some pace and quiet.''** she answered.

**''You speak Elvish? How?'' **Legolas asked with a frown on his face,

**''I am also an elf, you know. I always spoke** **it.'' **she said with a small smile on her face.

''Sorry I interrupted you. I shall leave you to your thoughts.'' Legolas said as he sat up. He took one step and Astrid grabed his hand.

''Do not go. I enjoy your company. You have the ability to calm me.'' she said as he gave him a loving smile. He was glad that she that. Legolas sat down again, but this time closer to her. She liked that and she got closer to him as well. He also liked that and fought every muscle in him not to kiss her. He succeeded. Tomorrow was the Council of Elrond. After a few minutes just enjoying each others company Astrid was the first to speak.

''We should get going, we have a big day ahead of us.'' she said as she looked straight into his eyes. He nodded his head and sighed as he got up from the bench and helped Astrid up as well.

''I could escort you to you room... if you want...'' he asked with a small smile on his face, but looked away. Astrid put her hand on his cheek and turned his face so he would look at her. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

''I would like that!'' she said with a loving smile on her face. She linked her arm with his and Legolas escorted her to her talan. They had a few minutes until they would arrive and Astrid was the first to break the silence.

''Legolas, can I ask you something? she asked.

''Yes.''

''Why did you save me from the forest?... I mean you did not really save me but... I think you understand what I am trying to ask you.'' Astrid said.

''It seemed right. Would you have liked me to leave you there?'' he asked.

''No! No! Of course not. I am very glad that you saved me, but... well, you know what I mean... you could have left me there. What made you make the choice you made?'' she asked him as she looked at him. Straight into his eyes.

''I saw a beautiful elleth on the forest floor and I looked at her and saw great importance and beauty in her. Inside and outside... You probably think I am talking nonsense, but it is the true answer to your question...'' he answered as he looked away. She once again put her hand on his cheek gently and turned his face so he would look at her. Astrid gave him a loving smile and kissed his cheek gently. He turned his head to her and gave her a smile.

The next day Astrid was still sleeping before she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and put her head back on the pillow when she heard another knock.

She knew that that whoever was knocking at the door did not know when to give up.

''Come in!'' she said as she got up from the bed.

''Astrid, your mother asked me to come get you, for the Council is about to begin!''. She looked behind her and saw Legolas looking at her with great admiration and concern.

''I will be there in a minute. Just give me a minute to get dressed.'' Astrid said as she looked at him with a small smile playing on her lips. He smiled and nodded his head. She rushed into the washroom and prepared herself. She put on a gown light brown that was tight around the waist. Her mother gave it to her the other night, few moments before she went to sleep. Astrid wore her hair in a very complicated braid that Arwen thought her. Arwen and Astrid became good friends. They did not have much time but, they had just enough to get to know each other a little. The gown was very elegant. It was perfect for the Council of Elrond. After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom and smiled at Legolas who was sitting on the bed and was thinking about something funny because he giggled. He heard her laughing quietly and he quickly turned his head and was amazed when she saw her. She was even more beautiful than Arwen Evenstar. Astrid giggled when she saw his expression. She gave him a loving smile and said:

''Can you tell me what you are laughing about, Legolas?'' she asked with a smile.

''No reason... I was just thinking about... nothing.'' he said with a sad expression as he turned his head. Astrid rushed over to him. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face so he would look at her. Legolas gave her a sad smile. She leaned into him and kissed his lips so lightly he barely even felt her. They just one week ago, but they were feeling very attracted to each other. Like they would be soul mates. When they pulled away she looked away and he put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she would face him. Legolas gave her a loving smile and kissed her lips gently. She smiled against his lips witch caused him to giggle. After a few moments they pulled away.

**''We should go. They are waiting for us... probably.'' **Astrid said as she felt his fingers playing with her beautiful braid. Legolas nodded and sat up. He helped her up from the floor and she smiled. They rushed from the room and to the Council.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

When they arrived Astrid sat down next to Legolas because that was where her chair was. She looked around her and saw Gandalf looking at her with great concern and fear. There was still enough time until the Council began and Astrid walked over to Gandalf.

''What is it Gandalf? What is on your mind?'' she asked as she kneeled before him. He smiled at her and shook his head.

''Nothing. I was just thinking about Frodo and the Ring and Boromir.'' he said with a sad expression. She looked up at him with a frown.

''You doubt his fate?! she said quietly. ''You know he will offer to take the Ring. Gandalf, even the smallest things can change the course of the earth. Those hobbits will succeed. The will change the world. Frodo is stronger than you think. Besides, Sam will not let him fail. He laughed quietly and she giggled.

''Oh, here comes Lord Elrond.'' Astrid stated with a smile as she went back to her seat. Elrond sat down on his throne and began to speak.

''Strangers from distant lands, friends of old... you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Erth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo.'' Frodo did as he was asked and put the ring on a pedestal that was in front of him.

''So it is true.'' Boromir said quietly. All the people looked at the ring with wide eyes. Boromir sat up and Astrid looked at him with suspicious. As did Gandalf .

''In a dream... I saw the eastern sky grow dark... but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: _''You doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.'' _Isildur's bane.'' Boromir whispered.

Elrond quickly got up and yelled: ''Boromir!''

_**'' Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul,Ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul''** _(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to rule them all and in the Darkness bind them.) Gandalf said as everyone Astrid, Legolas and Lord Elrond closed their eyes. Gimli quickly grabed his eyes and held it tightly.

''Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris.'' Elrond said as he looke at Gandalf.

''Do not ask you pardon, Master Elrond... for the black speech of Mordor... may yet be heard... in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil.'' The wizard said as he looked at Boromir and all the others.

''It is a gift'' the man with red hair said in a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear. ''A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Stewart of Gondor... kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people... are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him.

''Boromir, you cannot wield the Ring. It was made by Sauron and it will answer to Sauron until it is destroyed. Do not be foolish and fall into its trap. It only knows to corrupt and consume. The Ring was forged to bring evil into this world and evil it will do.'' Astrid said as she stood up. She got close to him and looked into his eyes. ''Come back into your senses! Wake up and see the reality!'' she said as she opened her eyes widely. ''And what would a she-elf know of this matter? A woman addressing a council of men. You should not be here!'' he said with great anger written in his eyes.

''Why? Why can't I be here? You surely think that you are better than me, or any other woman in this world. You think you are the best, but in fact you are not. A woman can do just as much as a man. Do not think that just because we don't have the same structure we are weaker.'' Astrid yelled at him with anger. He looked away. Before he did that she looked at her like at a foul creature. She sat down next to Legolas and he looked at her. She looked at him with great anger. After a few moments she looked at Boromir who was blinded by his greed.

''She is right, you cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.'' Aragorn said.

''And what would a ranger know of this matter?'' Boromir asked.

''This is no mare ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.'' Legolas said to the man. Boromir looked back at Aragorn.

''Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?''

''And heir to the throne of Gondor.'' the ellon said again calmly to the man.

''Havo dad, Legolas.'' (Sit down, Legolas) Aragorn said as he pointed the chair behind the elf.

''Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king.'' Boromir stated again as he looked at Legolas. The man sat down and the ellon did the same.

''Aragorn and Astrid are right. We cannot use it.'' Gandalf said.

''You have only one choice'' Elrond said as he stood up. ''The Ring must be destroyed.''

''What are we waiting for?'' Gimli asked as he grabbed his axe. He rushed to the pedestal, but Astrid took the weapon from him before he did anything stupid.

''What are you doing?'' Gimli asked with a frown.

''You don't want to do that.'' she answered as she let go of his axe.

''The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin... by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor... and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came.'' Lord Elrond said as he looked at the people there. ''One of you... must do this.'' They all sat in silence until Boromir broke it.

''One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gate are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren waste-land... riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 you couldn't do this. It is folly.'' the red haired man said.

''Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed.'' Legolas said with anger in his eyes.

''And I suppose you think you think you are the one to do it!'' Gimli said.

''No, but you are the perfect fit.'' Astrid said with a sarcastic smile.

''And if we fail, what then? What happens whaen Sauron takes back what is his?'' Boromir asked.

''I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!'' Gimli yelled. Astrid got up and said:

''I think you are just perfect! Very fast! Very clever!'' Astrid said again with a wider sarcastic smile. Everyone started arguing.

''Never trust an elf!'' Gimli stated again. Everyone was fighting, but Astrid watched Frodo very closely. He looked at the ring and was under the spell of Sauron. The hobbit stood up and said:

''I will take it! he said, but no one heard him except Astrid who smiled at him and stood up as well. ''I will take it!'' he said again, but this time louder. Astrid's smile grew. The wizard turned to face him and everyone was silenced.

''I will take the ring to Mordor!'' Frodo said again. ''Though... I do not know the way''

''I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins... as long as it is yours to bear.'' Gandalf said as he stepped behind him and patted his shoulder.

''If by my life or death, I can protect you... I will. You have my sword.'' Aragorn said as he kneeled before the small hobbit.

'' And you have my bow.'' Legolas said

''And my axe.'' said Gimli.

''You carry the fates of us all, little this is indeed the will of the Council... then Gondor will see it done.

''Frodo, I know you will need all the help you can get, though I think you do not need the help of a female elf... I will see you succeed before I close my eyes. You have my daggers... if you accept them.'' Astrid said gently as she kneeled and smiled at him. He nodded his head and her smile grew.

''Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me.'' Sam said as he crossed his arms.

''No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you two...'' Elrond said trying to keep in his smile.''... even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.''

''Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.'' said Merry as he rushed on the left side of Frodo and so did Pippin.

''Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of... mission. Quest. Thing.'' he said.

''Well, that rules you out Pip.'' Merry stated. Astrid laughed quietly.

''Ten companions. So be it. You shall be: The Fellowship of the Ring.'' Lord Elrond said

''Great! Where are we going?'' Everyone smiled and looked at Pippin, but Astrid laughed


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapt****er**_ **5**_

After a few moments they all retired in the nearest garden for introductions.

''Okay, so I know you all and my friend here... I think she does as well, but most of you do not know who she is.'' Gandalf said with a small smile on his face. Astrid took a step forth and said:

''I am Astrid of Imladris.'' she said with a bow of her head. ''The daughter of Callathel.'' she said with her chin up. Everyone was watching her with great admiration except for Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn who already knew. Even Gimli was shocked. Boromir walked over to her a little scared.

''I am sorry for how I have behaved. I... I wasn't paying attention to what was important. You are right... the ring is pure evil.'' the man said as he looked at the ground with a sad expression. Astrid put two fingers under his chin and pulled his head up so he would look at her.

''I know the ring attracted you, but if we are to succeed we mustn't let it corrupt us. I know how you felt in that moment, Boromir. You must trust me. I know more than you think. Apology accepted.'' she said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Boromir looked at her with great admiration and gave her a small smile. Next came Frodo who didn't know much about her, but was excited to get to know her.

''I would like to get to know you better, Astrid. I hope you will not mind that.'' the hobbit said as he bowed his head.

''No. Frodo, I bow to you. It takes a great deal of courage to offer to carry such a burden. You bow to no one.'' she said as she bowed her head. With that she walked into the shadows of the trees and climbed one of them with a smile on her face. After a few moments of watching her, all the others retired except for Legolas who went in search for her. He could not find her and just when he turned his back from the tree he saw her climb, Legolas heard a soft voice calling his name. He looked back and saw nothing. The voice called again and he looked back again and saw nothing. The ellon turned his head forth and met the rare dark green eyes of Astrid.

**''Why did you take off like that, mellon? **he asked with a frown. (my friend)

**''I can relax here. Nothing bothers me here. It is a place of pace and quiet.'' **she replied.

**''Sorry that I bothered you. It isn't a good time to speak. I understand...'' **Legolas said with a sad expression. He took a few steps and was stopped by the elleth.

''You do not bother me. Never did, never will. I enjoy your company.'' she said with a loving smile. He smiled at her and got closer to her.

''Astrid?'' he asked.

''Yes, Legolas?''

''This morning... when you-'' he was interrupted because she put two fingers on his lips.

''I kissed you because I hate to see you sad. I know what it is like to feel like that. You can always talk to me. Look, I know that I have known you for a week, but I have grown very fond of you and I want us to be more than just friends...'' she said with a smile on her face, but the smile faded and she tuned away. Legolas put his hand on her cheek and turned her face, just like she used to. He looked in her eyes and after a moment he kissed her gently. Astrid wasn't thinking he would do that, but she returned his kiss. After a while they pulled away. He looked at her and she at him. A lot was going through their minds.

''I do too.'' he said as he kissed her again, only this time more fiercely. She gasped and returned his kiss. Astrid smiled against his lips and pulled away. She looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. They stayed like that for some time, but they had to get going soon. They walked through the gardens and talked about their journey. Tomorrow she would have to go and meet her mother at the entrance, so she could meet her new horse, Mid-Night. She was a little afraid because she didn't know how to ride and she did not want to ride with someone else.

''What is on your mind, Astrid? Legolas asked her with a frown.

''It is nothing. I was thinking of tomorrow and all the things I have to do. I was thinking about... Mid-Night, and how I cannot ride a horse. I do not know how.'' she answered with a sigh.

''Who is Mid-Night?''

''My new horse. It is the foal of my mother's horse, Nalani. She is not a foal anymore. I am to meet her tomorrow.'' she said with a small smile.

''Oh,I could teach you haw to ride her... if you want.'' Legolas said as he put his arm around her waist.

''Aye, I would like that. Besides, I hear you are great with bows and arrows. Let us not forget daggers. Actually, I am not so sure about daggers. Do you accept my challenge? Later you can show me how to ride a horse.'' she said with a grin.

''Challenge accepted. Though I do not want to hurt you.'' he replied with a bright smile.

''Look who is talking.'' she said with daring smile. He escorted her to her room. When they finally arrived at the door Astrid sighed.

''Tomorrow is a big day, Legolas. You should get some rest.''

''I am not tired. I will come to you at the first light, so we can begin your training.'' he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He rested his forehead against hers.

''Someone is approaching!'' she whispered.

''How can you hear them? I can hear things very well, myself, but... you are something I have never seen.'' he asked.

''I told you. I hear even better than elves.'' she said with a smile. ''It will take some time for him to get here. That person is Gandalf and he wants to talk to me. I should go to him. Go and rest, Legolas. I know you want to. You need to rest even when you are an elf.'' she said as she rested her hand on his cheek. He nodded. Legolas let go of her and let her go to Gandalf. ''I will see you in the morning, my prince.'' She soon met Gandalf who wanted to talk to her. The wizard could not find her in her room, so he searched the halls.

''Why do you fear his fate? I know it will not be easy, but the hobbits will succeed. I know that. You should not fear. It was Frodo decision. No one orderd him to offer to carry that burden. It was his choice.'' a gentle voice came from behind him.

''I know, but it is a burden that he should not carry. I do not doubt his heart. I do not know, but there is something that is telling me that it will not be easy.'' Gandalf said.

''Of course it won't. It will probably be the hardest thing we have ever done, but it is for the good of Middle Earth.'' she said.

''You are right. You are just like your mother, you know. You give people courage.'' he said with a smile.

''I just tell them what is true.'' she said with a small smile.

''Go, rest, Astrid. I hear you have a big day tomorrow.''

''Yes... I do. Good night, Gandalf. I shall see you at breakfast.'' Gandalf nodded. Astrid moved slowly and silently through the halls. When she arrived, she sighed as she entered the room. She walked into the washroom and saw a beautiful dark blue gown. You can see it here: . . She brushed her hair and let it fall on her shoulders. She took the gown in her hand and untied the light brown gown that she had on. When she opened the door to the washing room, she saw a strange creature sitting on her bed. It looked like a puma. The floor was stained with little drops of blood and she looked at the bed where the puma was sitting. She saw that she had an open wound on her neck. Astrid looked at the animal with curiosity and tried to get close to it. The puma growled at her, but she didn't hesitate. She rushed to the bed and the puma roared as it stood up. The elleth put her hand on the animal's face. She noticed it was a female. The cougar seemed to calm down and let Astrid inspect her wound.

''Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon.'' Fast, quiet now, fast, quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard.) ''Hwæt nemnað ðe'' (What is your name.) ''Ninat? Ðin nama is cynglic.'' (Ninat? Your name is kingly.) "Man le trasta, Ninat?" (What troubles you, Ninat?) Man cenich? ( What have you seen?). Mae was very calm. She looked at the wound and noticed that it was poisoned.

''Orc blade.'' she whispered. **''Stay here, Ninat. I will heal your wound. I will be back soon. Do not make a noise.''** she said as she rushed from the room. She ran down the corridor to meet the friendly face of Merry.

''Lady Astrid! What are you doing up so late?'' he asked.

''I need some herbs from Lord Elrond. Do you know where he is?'' she replied.

''No.''

''Well... thank you anyway. I will see you in the morning.''

''I could help you search for him.''

''Okay, Merry. But hurry.''

''Why do you need his herbs?''

''I can't tell you yet. I am not sure myself.''

''Oh, well... remember to tell me when you find out.'' he said as he bumped into Elrond.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Lord Elrond asked with a deep frown.

''Forgive us, my lord. I am looking for Athelas.'' Astrid said as she bowed her head.

''Athelas? There are some in the garden.''

''Thank you, Lord Elrond.'' she said as she bowed her head again.

''Wait... what do you need Athelas for?'' he asked.

''I need to heal someone.''she said as she ran to the gardens.

''Who?''

''I promise I will tell you when I am done.'' she said

''Do you have any idea what she is talking about?'' Elrond asked as he looked at the halfling.

''Can't say I do.'' Merry replied.

Astrid ran to the gardens and searched all over for Athelas, but found none until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw the friendly faces of Legolas and Aragorn.

''I heard you needed Athelas.'' Aragorn said with a smile and Legolas laughed quietly.

''Indeed, I do.''

''May we ask why?'' Legolas asked.

''Follow me. Both of you. Come.'' she said as she motioned the door and ran. Legolas looked at her with a frown and with a sigh he took off. Soon Aragorn followed him.

''Come!'' she said.

''We're coming, we're coming.'' the man said. Soon they arrived at her door.

''Do not move. Stay where you are.'' she said. She slowly opened the door and Ninat looked curious. She jumped from the bed and onto Aragorn. She growled at him. Aragorn fell to the ground and Astrid gently slapped Ninat's stomach.

''Ninat, dartho!'' (Ninat, stop!) The cougar stopped but looked at Aragorn fiercely.

''This is why I need Athelas. She was wounded a few hours ago probably by an orc. Do not ask me why she attacked you because I do not know.''

''How did she get in your room?'' Legolas asked.

''I do not know. All I know is that I need to heal her. That she needs help and I will give it her. She will need her and she will need us.'' she said as she petted Ninat's head. She took the weed in her hands and and moisted it with water. She put her hand on the animal's neck. She put the weed on her neck and slowly the wound healed as Astrid whispered a spell. Ninat bowed in front of her and the elleth looked at her with great curiosity.

''What is she doing?'' Aragorn asked Legolas.

''They are talking. The puma is her's now. She considers her a sister.'' he whispered. The ellon smiled and Aragorn looked at her with a small frown, though a small smile was playing on his lips. She turned at them and said:

''Funny thing is... that I never though I would become what I am.'' she said as she looked at Ninat. Legolas approached the cougar and Ninat took a step back. He stopped and looked at her. He looked at the animal and closed her eyes. Ninat took a step forth and bowed her head slightly. He looked at her with great curiosity and kneeled before the puma. Ninat sat down and put her paw on his hand that rested on the floor. She was trying to speak to him, but he would not understand.

''What is she saying?'' he asked.

''She is greeting you. She said it is a pleasure to meet the son of Thranduil.'' Astrid said as she opened her eyes. Legolas bowed his head to Ninat. ''You will soon be able to talk to her, but for that she must trust you completely.'' she said with a smile. Aragorn soon approached Legolas. He bowed his head and she sat up. She got close to him and went around him. She soon found her spot and sat down. She looked straight into his eyes and talked to him through telepathy.

_''Mae govannen, Aragorn. Forgive me, I lost control. Your father killed my family. You look a little like him. I heard good things about you, Elessar, king of Gondor.'' _Ninat said as she bowed her head.

_''My father said they fought bravely with him. I am sorry.''_

_''Me too. But I can see in your eyes that you are a pure man, a good man.'' _Ninat said as she turned on her back and showed him her belly. She was pregnant and when an animal shows its belly it means they trust you.

''We should get going. We need to rest.'' Astrid said as she motioned the door. ''Come, gwathel.'' (sister). Ninat stood up and walked quickly in the room. Legolas sighed and and walked away.

''What did she say to you?'' the ellon asked.

''My father killed Ninat's family. He was going hunting and they had found the prey first and killed it first. My father killed them...'' he said ''that is why she attacked me. She thought I was him.'' when they reached their room they entered and went straight to sleep. Astrid was still brushing her hair again. She tied it when she healed the wound. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and Ninat growl.

''What is it?'' Astrid asked as she opened the door to the washing room. ''What do you smell?''

''Dwarfs.'' she whispered.

''Gimli!'' Astrid shouted as she rushed to the door to reveal a smiling Dwarf standing in the door.

''Astrid! Oh... Aragorn told me to send the cat to him... if you will. You could come too... if you want, lass.''

''Hey, who are you calling 'cat'?'' a gentle voice from the back.

''Big cat?'' he asked. Ninat roared.

''Feline?''

''That is better. Now, what does the son of Arathorn want from... a 'cat'?'' Ninat asked with curious eyes.

''Oh... I... I don't know.''

''Tell him I will be there in a minute. Astrid promised me she would brush my fur.'' she said as she looked at Astrid and started purring. Astrid giggled and Gimli nodded.

''He will be waiting for you in our room.''

''Good. By the way, call me Ninat.''

''As you wish lass.'' Ninat giggled. Astrid closed the door. ''Now about that brush and bath...'' Astrid laughed and poured some warm water.

''When did cats start to like water?''

''Who said we don't? Oh... Men. Yes, they like to... invent things.'' Ninat said with a slight laugh in her voice. Astrid giggled.

''Come, the bath is ready. Wait... try not to splash the walls. Oh, and I need to get new sheets. I will be back, gwathel.''

''Take you time.'' the 'cat' said with a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Ninat walked into the washroom as she was very tense. One of her paws hurt and she jumped gently into the tub with warm water. She did splash the walls a bit, but nothing too serious. Astrid was walking in the halls to find Aliathel. The elleth that Arwen told her she would be in her searvice. They became friends. She came to an end and just when she was about to open the door when she bumped into Legolas. ''Sorry, I should wach where I am going. I need new sheets because the others are stained with blood.'' she said.

''Oh, I was looking for you. Aragorn wants to talk to you and the puma.''

''Her name is Ninat. I will talk to Aragorn in the morning. I am to tired now. Ninat, on the other hand is awake and quite well. She will probably go talk to him. Very well. He will be in our room.'' he said as he bowed her head. Astrid nodded and walked into the room where Aliathel would usually be.

''Aliathel? Oh, there you are. I need some new sheets for the bed.''

''And I will be happy to give them to you, mellon nin.'' Alathiel said as she handed her some dark brown sheets,

''Thank you.'' Astrid said as she bowed her head. Alathiel nodded. Astrid opened the door, ook a few steps and bumped into Legolas again.

''Oh, for cryin out loud. What is wrong with me?'' she asked as she picked her sheets from the floor.

''You seem not to find peace. Perhaps you something is on your mind.''

''There is a lot on my mind. Everything is on my mind. I need to rest, so do you, so does everyone, but none of us can. I will go change the sheets and sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day'' she said with a sigh.

''Mmm, perhaps. Tomorrow will for sure... be better.'' he said with a smile.

''Good night, Legolas.''

''Good night, mellon nin.'' Astrid walked down the corridor and into her room.

''Ninat? Oh, there you are. I have an extra sheet.'' Astrid said as she motioned.

''Hah, I am nocturnal. I feel like I have just woken.'' Ninat said with a laugh. ''I am going to meet Aragorn and the others. I will go in the forest when the Fellowship will set off. I will only help you whenever you need.'' Astrid bowed her head and opened the door so the 'cat' could go.

''Ninat? Do not let them see you.'' Astrid said with a look of concern.

''I will not.'' the feline said as she quickened her step. Astrid changed the sheets and went to sleep. Ninat was soon to reach the door, but she heard a weeping noise. She wanted to go and see what it was, but she continued her way. She scratched the door with her sharp claws and was met by the funny gaze of Gimli.

''Oh, lass. I am afraid Aragorn isn't here. He told me to tell you he has gone hunting with the Elf. He wanted you to come. He thought that you would enjoy it.'' Gimli said with a smile.

''Well... why didn't you go?'' Ninat asked as she sat down.

''Well, lass... I am not much of a hunter.'' Gimli said with a quiet laugh.

''Of course you are not. Do you know where they went?'' Ninat asked as she looked over to the balcony.

''Somewhere near the forest. The nearest forest. Why?'' Gimli asked with a frown.

''I am going hunting with them.'' Ninat said with a giggle.

''Oh, great! Another hunting fan. You go, lassie. You go and bring some meat. These Elves don't eat anything but fruits and vegetables. I need meat, nice red meat.'' the Dwarf said with a confused look.

''I will Gimli, I will.'' Ninat said with a laugh. She wanted to wake Astrid. She knew she wasn't sleeping. There was something on her mind. She trotted to the talan and got on her back legs so she could open the door. When she entered she saw Astrid wearing a royal blue tunic with black leggings.

''What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping.'' the feline said as she jumped on the bed.

''Nah, I am not. I am an Elf. I don't need to sleep, witch by the way is a good thing. Besides, I hear that you are going hunting. I love that.'' Astrid said as she went to the dresser and picked up the bow and daggers that Lord Elrond gave her mother once and Callathel gave them to her. She wouldn't use them anymore. The dagger had Elvish marks on it and so did the bow. They were the best in all of Middle Earth.

''How did you know I am going hunting? Ninat asked as she jumped off the bed.

''I have extreme hearing ability? Yes, yes that's it.'' said the elleth.

''Oh, nice bow and daggers. Do you know how to use them? Ninat asked.

''My mother taught me when I was little. I can say I am pretty good right now.'' Astrid said with a giggle. ''Let's go!'' she said as she put attached the quiver to her back and her daggers to her belt.

To see what she wore go here: . .

''Come then. They are hunting in the nearest forest. Maybe we can get the prey faster.'' the cougar said with a roar. ''Come.''

''I am coming.'' When they were in the forest they saw Legolas and Aragorn preparing their bows. Ninat was happy that she returned in her natural habitat. She stalked a deer and before Legolas could make his move, Astrid shot the deer right in its heart. Aragorn and the ellon looked back to see Astrid with her chin up. Ninat rushed to the deer. She growled and roared because she smelled another animal around there somewhere. She approached a tree and Astrid followed her. She climbed it and looked down to see a wrag wanting the kill. Astrid jumped down the tree and onto the wrags back.

**''Hold still! Hold still!'' **she said as she patted its head. **''Be still, mellon!'' **Astrid said. Aragorn was preparing to shoot it. As did Legolas. ''Hold your fire!'' she screamed. Aragorn lowered his bow, but Legolas stretched. ''Legolas, listen to me! They are creatures. Deep inside they are like us, even if orcs made them look like this. She got off its back and patted its belly. She cut a piece of the meat and fed it to the wrag. ''Good. Good. Come.'' The wrag got close to the deer and bit its leg and dragged it away as she ran up the hill. ''What are you doing?'' Ninat asked through their link. ''He needs it mere than us. Anyway, there are plenty of deer around here.'' Ninat heard a deer prancing around and ran on one of the rocks and and studied the perimeter. She saw a deer eating grass and jumped off the rock and started stalking the prey.

''Follow her. I sense something.'' with that she disappeared in the trees. Legolas watched her and followed her.

**''What is it, Astrid? What do you sense?'' **Legolas asked with a frown.

**''As we speak he is gaining his strength. Soon he will be fully fit for this war.'' **she said as she looked at The Eye. ''Come. After this kill we need to get back. Come.'' with that she jumped from branch to branch and when she was at just a few meters from the ground she took her bow out and killed the deer as she jumped. Aragorn looked at her impressed because the deer almost heard him. The ellon above her was looking at her with wide eyes. She had the agility of a cat and the sight of an eagle. ''Now, gentlemen... I will be going to my room. Oh, and make sure that deer goes to Gimli. Goodnight. Ninat!'' she called for the 'cat'. She was chasing a rabbit. After a few moments she caught it and ate it.

''Oh, sorry. Did you want some?'' the feline asked as she stood up.

''No,thank you. Now come. We must get going. I have a big day tomorrow.'' Astrid said as she turned away. Ninat followed her shortly. When she arrived at her talan she changed into the gown that she wore earlier. She put a pillow on the carpet and she sat on the bed.

''How come you are so tired?'' Ninat asked as she lied on the carpet.

''I am not tired, but tomorrow is a big day. I just want to relax a bit and sleep.'' Astrid said as she rested her head on the soft pillow. Ninat started to purr.

The next morning Astrid woke at first light, because she heard a knock on the door. She growled and stood up. She opened the door to reveal a smiling Legolas.

''Why are you here so early?'' she asked.

''I said I would be here at first light at first light.'' he said with a bright smile.

''Okay, I will be out there in a minute.'' she said she woke Ninat up.

''Take your time.'' he said as he closed the door. Ninat woke up and looked at Astrid.

''Oh, why are you awake so early?'' she asked as she put her paws on her ears.

''Well, I need to begin my training and you can't be here when the servants come here so the only choice is to wake up and leave the room.'' Astrid said as she grabbed her leggings and a dark brown tunic. She went into the washroom and started braiding her. Ninat got up and stretched. When Astrid got out of the bathroom she opened the door so Ninat could get out.

''Can I let them see me now?'' Ninat asked and Astrid nodded. She closed the door and the puma started trotting with a curious look on her face. Astrid soon got out of the room and was met by the loving gaze of Callathel.

''Are you ready, tinu?'' (my daughter). Astrid nodded and walked over to her. Her mother linked her arm with hers. ''Come, Mid-Night is outside.''

To see how the horse looked visit this page: wallpaper/332788/

They soon reached their destination. Callathel whistled and a beautiful black, majestic horse came trotting towards Astrid. She put a hand on his neck and she neighed.

''Do you think she is fit enough for you, Astrid? the mother asked and her daughter laughed quietly and nodded.

''She is beautiful. I can already see that she is loyal.'' Astrid said with a bright smile.

''I hear that Ninat visited you.''

''What? How do you know?''

''Our family protected hers for many years. She is like the ruler of all the felines. She comes to us only in great need. If we help her she will be in our depth and will consider us her 'sister'.'' Callathel said with a small smile. ''I hear she will having some cubs.'' she said again.

''Yes. Yes, she is.''

''Go now, tinu. You must train. You will leave the day after tomorrow.'' the mother said again and Astrid nodded as she took the reins and led Mid-Night on the path. Callathel smiled as she watched her. She whistled again and Nalani showed up.

''Come, mellon. There is something I must do.'' Callathel said as she mounted her horse and took off.

Astrid went to the stables and grabbed her mother's saddle. She had two and left one there.

**''Come, mellon. I need you to be still.''** she said with a gentle voice. Boromir was also there and watched he closely.

''I have heard of the magic of the Elves, but I have never seen one use it.'' the man said.

''Yes. Many say that. It is a gift. The animals feel calm when we speak to them.'' she said as she mounted Mid-Night.

''What did you tell her?'' he asked with a frown. Mid-Night got close to him and stomped her feet. He put his hand on her face and she grabbed his tunic. He laughed and so did Astrid. The horse was very curious and friendly.

**''Come, mellon nin, to the gardens.'' **Astrid whispered in her ear and Mid-Night neighed and took off. Soon they reached the gardens where people usually practiced riding. Legolas was already there on his horse. He dismounted his horse and Astrid did the same. Legolas came to Mid-Night and patted her face and looked at Astrid who was smiling.

''She is the perfect for you. Brave, strong... stubborn.'' Legolas said with a smile. Astrid nodded.

**''Yes she is. Come on. Let us begin.'' **Astrid said as she mounted back on the black horse.

''Good. Come. Let's start with a simple trot. Do not talk at first. You need to know how to ride a horse without any words.'' he said as he mounted his horse. Astrid nodded and made Mid-Night trot.

''Fell her strong legs, her breath, her heart beat. Feel her inside.'' he said as he started trotting. Astrid followed him. ''You will learn soon. Besides, you can always talk to her if you do not learn in time.''.Astrid giggled.

''Where are you taking me, mellon nin?'' she asked as they galloped.

''I want to see the skills of your horse. I want to see how fast and agile she is.'' she said as he jumped a log. Mid-Night jumped it with no difficulty at all. Then Legolas took her on more dangerous roads.

''Come! Up the hill!'' he said as his horse galloped even faster. Mid-Night galloped even faster than Legolas. On the hill there were a lot of logs and trees. You needed to be very careful. There was a deep lake that had to be crossed. When they reached it Mid-Night stopped and neighed as did Legolas' horse.

''We are out of the borders. Orcs petrol these lands.'' Astrid said as she scanned the territory. She heard someone run towards them. Astrid turned around and saw twenty orcs on wrags galloping towards them.

''Here is your chance to prove your skills with a bow and dagger.'' Legolas said as he took out his bow and arrow. Astrid did the same and shot one of the orcs, but the wrag was still alive. She could speak to animals and animals would speak to her.

_''Let them come! Filthy, stupid orcs!'' _Astrid could hear Mid-Night's voice in her head. She saw Ninat chasing after the orcs. She smiled and shot a wrag. Ninat killed two orcs at once. One of them was running and Astrid could hear her yell at him.

''Come here you useless, little orc.'' the puma said as she roared at him. A wrag came to her and growled at her. Ninat scratched his face and jumped onto his back. She bit him and his rider. Soon Astrid shot another wrag and got off her horse. Legolas started shooting as well. She took out her knives and started killing and kicking all the orcs that came to her.

''Come on then! Come on!'' she said as she kicked an orc's face. When the fight was over Astrid went to Mid-Night and just when she was about to mout her she saw Ninat jump in front of her. She fell to the ground and the elleth saw an orc arrow in her shoulder. Legolas shot the orc and mounted his horse. He trotted to the puma and looked at the arrow.

''The arrow is poisoned!'' he said as he looked at Astrid. ''You see the little green spot it? That means it is poisoned. Only orcs have that mark.''

''Oh, great! Hold on, gwathel! I will heal you. I need Athelas!'' she said as she looked at the wounded cougar.

''This is going to ruin my whole day.'' Ninat said as she rested her head on the grass. Astrid looked at her and pulled the arrow out. Ninat growled and closed her eyes.

''Hang on, Ninat. You will be alright.''

''It is better I die than you.'' Legolas soon came with some Kingsfoil. When he saw the 'cat' lying there, on the ground his face saddened.

''She is still alive, but only for a few hours.'' she said as a tear escaped her eye. ''Give me the weed.'' she said quickly. He gave her the plant and kneeled before the fallen mountain lion. She ripped half of the plant and started searching for a stream. She moistened it with some water and then whistled and soon her beautiful horse came to her. Galloping.

**''Come, mellon nin. I need you to carry her. I do not have the strength to heal her. I can only slow he poison.'' **Astrid said as she took the reins. Mid-Night neighed and stomped her feet. Astrid kissed her neck and calmed her. Night came and Astrid was still trying to heal the dying puma. Astrid knew there was nothing more she could do. She put Ninat on the horse and mounted as well. She pushed Mid-Night forward and she started galloping as fast as she could. Legolas soon followed. When they reached the city they saw Aragorn on his horse.

''What are you doing?'' she asked.

''I was going to go looking for you! Where have you been?'' he asked with a frown.

''Outside the borders. We were attacked by a party of orcs. Ninat was wounded by a poisoned arrow.'' Legolas said as he dismounted his horse. ''We tried everything. Nothing can save her.'' when he finished his sentence Astrid remembered one of the tales that she used to tell her when she was a child. Her voice had come into her mind.

_''There was a time... when an elleth had the power to heal people and animals. She was the daughter of the Lady of the Wild, that's what they called her. (...)'' _those were the words that would help her case.

''I know what I have to do...'' she whispered ''my mother used to tell me stories about my power to heal. I never thought that I could use them.'' She put her hand on the wound and closed her eyes. Ninat opened her eyes and looked at her.

''Don't. It will dry your strength and kill you.'' Ninat whispered and put her tail on her hand.

''If it is my fate... then so be it. You need to live more than I do. You need to bring your cubs in the world. What am I? I could not even find my place on Terra, but here...''

''No!'' the puma said, but it was too late.

''Weise Heil!'' Astrid screamed as light came from her hand. When she stopped she didn't die nor loose her conscious. She was weak though.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Ninat woke up after just a few moments and Legolas took Astrid to her room. They would leave the next day. It was night time. Astrid heard a knock on the door and looked at it. Legolas was still with her and he got up and answered. When he opened the door he saw Aragorn and Ninat standing there.

''Legolas! Is Astrid there!'' the man asked.

''She is. Please, come in.'' Ninat entered, but Aragorn bowed his head and left. The ellon closed the door behind the puma. Ninat jumped onto the bed and sat next to the resting elleth.

**''You shouldn't have done that. I told it would weaken you. You are more important than I am.'' **she whispered as Astrid patted her head.

**''Every creature is important. Nothing is more important than something else.'' **Astrid said with a smile. **''Tomorrow is a big day. We leave for Mordor.''**

**''Indeed. You should rest. I will take my leave'' **she said as she stood up and walked to the door. She bowed her head to Legolas and left. That night she had to leave in the woods.

''She is right, mellon. You should rest. I only have one question.'' he said as he sat on the chair in front of the balcony. Astrid got up from the bed and walked over to the second chair and sat down. She looked at him with a small smile.

''How did you heal her?'' he asked her as he looked at her with curiosity.

''I guess it comes from my mother.'' she said as she looked at the stars. She sighed and looked over her shoulder to see Legolas smiling.

''You are full of surprises, mellon nin.'' he said as he walked over to her because she was on the balcony. She was humming a song.

''What are you singing?'' he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

''A song that makes me feel more powerful.'' she said with a smile.

''Oh, you know we have a feast before we leave. Maybe you could sing it to us.''

''Maybe... I would like that.'' she said with a wider smile. They just stayed like that and talked about different things. After they parted she went straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning she woke up early because she heard a knock on the door. This time she smiled and answered the door to reveal a smiling Sam.

''Mára aurë, Sam.'' she said with a wide smile on her face. The Hobbit looked confused and Astrid giggled. ''That means hello.'' Astrid said. Sam's face lightened and he smiled.

''Good morning to you too, Lady Astrid.'' The halfling said as he bowed his head. The elleth shook her head and smiled.

''No, Sam. Call me Astrid. If we are going to be friends... you need to do that.'' she said as she looked at him. He gave her a loving smile.

''Strider is requesting your presence in the great hall.''

''Very well. Tell him I'll be there in a few moments.'' Astrid said with a giggle.

''I will.'' he said as he turned away and left.

''Thank you!'' the elleth said as she closed the door. She rushed into the bathroom and washed quickly. She put on a dark purple dress without sleeves. She braided her hair in the complicated braid she had at the council. She rushed from the washroom and into the corridors. When she arrived in the hall she was supposed to go she saw Aragorn talking to Legolas and Gandalf. When they heard her approaching they turned around.

''Come. We were waiting for you!'' Aragorn said as he rushed to her and grabbed her arm. ''We fear for the fate of Frodo and Middle Earth. They will fall into darkness and-'' he was interrupted by Astrid who raised her hand and stopped him from continuing.

''And will get out of it. I am getting tired of you two doubting everything.'' she said as she pointed at him and Gandalf. ''Take a deep breath and have hope. Look, maybe there aren't many chances that we will all survive this war, but you need to have hope. I understand you fear for our fates, but you need to calm down and think positively.'' with that she left the room. They all look at her and Aragorn wanted to go after her, but was stopped by Gandalf.

''Let her go, Aragorn. Let her be.'' he said calmly as he looked at her. Astrid went in the gardens and sat on a bench. She didn't understand why they all doubted Frod's fate. He may be a small Hobbit, but he had a brave heart and great potential. She felt someone sniffing her neck and she turned around to see Mid-Night. Astrid stood up and went to her horse. She patted her neck and kissed her forehead.

_''Why are you so sad, mellon nin?'' _Astrid could her Mid-Night's voice in her head.

_''People worry about the journey. Sometimes they loose hope, and I do not understand that.'' _Astrid said through their link.

_''They loose hope because they have their moments. We all doubt sometimes. No matter how positive we are.'' _the horse said through telepathy. Astrid nodded and mounted her horse. She rode to the forests to train a bit before they would leave. When she was done she went back to the city. She took Mid-Night into the stables and unsaddled her. She went back into the hall and saw Aragorn. He looked confused and Astrid put her hand on his shoulder.

''Forgive me. I lost my control earlier.'' she said with a smile.

''It is quite alright. I know you did. You should get ready. The feast will start soon.'' he said as he looked behind him with a small smile. She nodded and left the room. She went into her room and she saw an eagle. A smaller version of the great eagles of Gandalf.

''What do need, mellon nin?'' she asked as she rolled her eyes and approached the bird. It showed her the arrow that pierced her wing. She looked at it with curiosity and put her hand on its heart. She whispered some calming words and then she put her hand firmly on the arrow and took it out. The eagle tried to fly away but stopped and flew on her shoulder.

'' Man le trasta, Naldor. Man cenich?'' she knew his name because she heard tales. Not from J.R.R. Tolkien, but from her mother. (What troubles you, Naldor? What have you seen?) He was more majestic than all the eagles.

_''Thank you, Astrid. I will be in your debt for all my life. Thank you... mellon.'' _With that he flew away and she smiled. She thought to herself.

_''These animals come to me everyday. They will help me when needed... I hope.'' _with that she walked into the washroom and prepared her bath. She bathed and put on a more formal gown. It was dark red and with sleeves. She went to the great hall sat down on her chair between Legolas and Aragorn. The singers came in and started singing. Legolas remembered about the song Astrid promised to sing.

''What about that song?'' he asked with a loving smile.

''What song? Oh, that song. I guess... I mean I promised... so I have to.'' she said with a small smile as she looked at him. He nodded and stood up. He went to the ellon that sang and whispered.

''Mae govannen, mellon nin. Can you see the elleth sitting at that table?'' he asked as he looked down at the ellon that sat on a white chair. He nodded and smiled. ''She would like to sing a song for us. The singer nodded and motioned at her to come. She went to him and smiled. Legolas went back to his seat and looked at her with great compassion. Astrid talked to the singer about the rhythm and lyrics. When they were done, Astrid looked at the elves, dwarfs and men sat quietly and ate, though the dwarfs laughed and talked a little loud. She looked at them all with a smile and started.

_''Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's sons_

_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together_  
_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father, oh,_  
_Stand by and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side _

_And if we should die tonight_  
_We should all die together_  
_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father, oh,_  
_Prepare as we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_Oh, should my people fall _  
_Surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls_  
_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father, oh,_  
_Hold fast and we will_  
_Watch the flames burn auburn on_  
_The mountain side_

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_  
_And I hope that you remember me_

_And if the night is burning_  
_I will cover my eyes_  
_For if the dark returns_  
_Then my brothers will die_  
_And as the sky is falling down_  
_It crashed into this lonely town_  
_And with that shadow upon the ground_  
_I hear my people screaming out_

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_And I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_And I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze_

_I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning_  
_And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin, yeah_  
_And I see fire _  
_And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side._''

(I see fire- by Ed Sheeran)

When she was done people looked at her with wide smiles on their face. She returned their smiles and went back to he seat. All the elves had sweet, beautiful voices, but her's was even sweeter. Everyone looked at her with great admiration. Even the elven singers watched her carefully. Legolas looked at her with a loving smile and put his hand on her upper arm. She just smiled at him and sat down. When the feast was over they all went outside so the elves could say their goodbyes.

* * *

Hello there! I know I haven't uploaded in quite a few days, but I was kind of busy with school work and others, but the important thing is that I posted this chapter. Thank you all so very much

Love,

Tauriel


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Astrid's mother was a few minutes away from Imladris. She wanted to say goodbye to her daughter before she left. When she entered the city she spotted The Fellowship and Elrond.

''Th ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath... nor bond is laid to go further than you will.'' he said calmly as he looked at the members. ''Farewell. Hold to you purpose. May the blessings of elves and men... and all free folk go with you. '' he said again. Callathel was to late. She couldn';t say goodbye to her beloved daughter

''The Fellowsihp awaits the ring-bearer.'' came Gandalf's voice. Frodo turned around and looked at them all then at the road and started walking. When he was just at the entrance he asked Gandalf quietly:

''Mordor, Gandalf, is it left of right?'' the little hobbit asked.

''Left.'' the wizard said quietly as he put a hand on the halfling's shoulder. Aragorn stayed behind and took one last look at Arwen. Ater a few moments he walked away with the rest of the group. When night started to fall upon them, they were a quite a few hours away from Rivendell. They started a small camp, so they wouldn't draw so much attention to themselves. Astrid sat down on her bedroll and ate some stew made by Sam. She looked over to Legolas who was just looking at the burning fire.

''You haven't ate all day. What is bothering you.'' she asked as she lied next to him.

''I feel his power grow and Saruman mastering an army.'' he said as he looked at her.

''Of course. I feel it too, but this isn't the time to get distracted. they know that Frodo has the ring and they know that we sat off to destroy it.'' she said as she patted his shoulder. He smiled and took her hand in his.

''You are right, I shouldn't get distracted.'' he said as he looked at her with a small smile. She heard some birds and looked up. It was Naldor. He was hunting. All the Fellowship looked up.

''It's just Naldor. You have nothing to fear.'' with that she stood up, grabbed a bowl of stew and handed it firmly to Legolas. He smiled and took it. They would wake up at dawn so they all fell asleep fast except Astrid who was watching the stars in pace. Legolas was watching over the hill. He hard her breathing.

''You should sleep, mellon. A long day awaits us.'' he said as he looked over his shoulder.

''I know, but I am not tired. Besides, I am an elf... I don't need to sleep.'' she said with a smile. She stood up and walked over to Legolas. She kissed his cheek gently and he smiled as he looked scanned the area. He spotted something black and frowned.

''What is that?'' he asked as Astrid stepped forward. She smiled and whistled quietly. The black figure galloped faster and neighed when it came to a stop. It was Mid-Night. She looked curiously at Astrid and she kissed her neck. Astrid told her to wait for her in Imladris, but she was stubborn.

**''What are you doing here, my friend? I think I told you to wait for me in Imladris.'' **the elleth said with a wide smile. The horse stomped her feet and grabbed her green tunic. Astrid giggled and hugged Mid-Night back.

''She doesn't seem to listen.'' came the ellon's voice from the back. He patted the horse's back and smiled. Astrid nodded and laughed quietly.

''Go, mellon. I will call for you when I am in great need.'' Astrid said as she put her hand on Mid-Night's head. The horse didn't want to go but she had to. Astrid gently slapped her bottom and the horse. It took off trotting. She took one last look at Astrid. She waved at the horse and motioned for Mid-Night to get going. The horse stomped her feet again and sat off. Legolas smiled widely and patted Astrid back. He went back on the log to keep an eye out. Astrid kneeled next to him and scanned the trees and the horizon.

''It will be my turn soon... go and rest, Legolas. You need to rest more than I do.'' she said as she put her hand on his back. Legolas shook his head and looked at her. He wanted to speak, but was stopped by Astrid who raised her hand and nodded her head. With that she stood and climbed one of the trees. He looked at her with a smile and then he made his way to his bedroll. Astrid watched from the tree. She climbed one of the highest branches. The sun soon came out of hiding. She smiled as the first ray of sunshine played on her face. She went down and first woke Aragorn. Then Legolas, Gandalf and the Hobbits. When she arrived at Gimli he was kind of grumpy, but it passed.

''We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open for us.'' came Gandalf's voice from behind her. ''From there, our road turns east to Mordor.'' he said again as they made their way to a rocky cliff. Boromir was training with the Hobbits, while Aragorn was watching with a giggle and a smile. Sam was cooking. He served all the Fellowship. Astrid was watching with Legolas while she ate.

''If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not... I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf. We could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome.'' came Gimli's gruff voice.

''No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice.'' Gandalf said with a calm voice as he shook his head. Legolas climbed one of the high rocks and looked at the sky curiously. Gandalf did the same.

''What is that?'' asked Sam with a frown.

''Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud.'' said Gimli as he looked at the sky as well.

''It's moving fast.'' said Boromir as his smile faded. ''Against the wind.''

''Crebain from Duneland!'' shouted Legolas.

''Hide.'' yelled Aragorn as everyone retreated under bushes, rocks or any other thing they could find. The ellon grabbed Astrid's arm and hid under a bush. When the crows were gone they all looked at them as they came out of hiding.

''Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras.'' Gandalf said as he looked at the mountain at his right. They all sat off yo the mountain. The pony, Bill was very calm. Astrid didn't expect him to be so. They soon reached one of the mountain levels. All was white, beautiful, but very dangerous. It was hard to walk because of the snow. Frodo climbed a rock, but fell and rolled down. Aragorn rushed towards the small Hobbit and helped him up. Frodo searched for the Ring, but he could not find it. Boromir picked it up and looked at it with great desire.

''It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing. Such a little thing.'' the man said as he touched the Ring with great care. He was dreaming. Aragorn called his name and Boromir woke up.

''Give the Ring to Frodo.'' the other man said with his hand on his sword and his other hand on Frodo's shoulder. Boromir approached the Hobbit and handed him the One Ring.

''As you wish. I care not.'' the man said with a giggle and a smile. With that they all continued their journey.

Astrid felt Sauron's power grow and she gasped as she kneeled in the snow. She took a deep breath and stood up. No one saw her except Legolas who rushed towards her and helped her up. He looked at her with a frown, but she just smiled at him and continued. Soon they reached a higher level and the two elves moved forward because the snow wasn't a problem for them. The ellon stopped and listened to the voice in the air, as did Astrid.

''There is a fell voice in the air.'' the elf said with a frown as he couldn't see very well because of the snowflakes.

''It Saruman!'' Gandalf shouted as a some rocks fell from the higher level, the one over them. '' He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back!'' shouted Aragorn as he carried two of the Hobbits.

Gandalf looked at him and shook his head as he said no. ''Lasto Carahras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!'' shouted Gandalf as he faught the other wizard. Of course he failed and they were all covered in snow, a lot of snow. Astrid almost fell, but Legolas grabbed her. Astrid was the first to get out of the freezing snow.

''I hate snow!'' she said as she was on the top again. She helped Gandalf and the others out. Then they all started to argue about where to go because thy couldn't continue through the mountain. They all shared their ideas.

''Let the rind-bearer decide.'' the wizard said as he looked at Frodo. The Hobbit looked confused, but said:

''We will go through the mines.'' the halfling said. Astrid shook her head as she looked at the ring-bearer. She knew she couldn't change anything. The Hobbit looked at her confused and frightened.

''So be it.'' the grey wizard said quietly. With that they all sat off for the mines of Moria. Astrid walked to Gandalf and looked at him with a frown.

''Why are you doing this? You know you shouldn't go through the mines.'' she said as she looked at him with concern.

''What would you have me do? Sauron is watching Gondor and Saruman Rohan. I have no other choice.'' he said as he looked at her.

''You know what the Dwarfs have awoken in those mines. They are taken. By Goblins and Orcs. The Dwarfs no longer live in those mines.'' she said as she looked forward and pointed the walls of the coursed mines. She and Legolas could already see them but the others... not yet. Gandalf shook his head as Astrid left him. He called for Frodo and the Hobbit answered. Soon the walls were clear. Everyone could see them. Gandalf searched for the walls as Astrid looked around. Her leg hurt very bad. The day she left Imladris she left the city and was attacked by a few orcs and was superficially wounded on her right leg. She healed before she reached the city. She did kill all the orcs. The wound healed but the poison was still in her blood. She didn't know why. She sat on one of the rocks and took a sharp breath. Legolas looked at her with a frown. He made his way to her and kneeled before her.

''What is wrong, mellon nin.'' he asked as he took her hands into his. She put her hand on her leg and when she looked at her hand it was full of blood. Legolas looked at the red hand and was surprised of what he saw.

''It's nothing. I'm alright.'' she said as she closed her eyes because of the pain.

''But you are not. Why didn't you tell me?'' he asked as he looked at the wound.

''It was healed. I healed it myself.'' she said as she opened her eyes and met the concerned gaze of the ellon. She felt tired and weak. Soon she started sweating and shaking. Gandalf and the others were thinking of how to open the door. Legolas looked over the cold body of Astrid and looked around him. Soon the shaking stopped. They were further from the group so no one saw them. The ellon heard the elleth call his name. He rushed to her and picked her up. She put her hand on his cheek. He had a vision, but it was not clear. He saw the eye of Sauron and Gandalf falling. After that Astrid didn't do anything else. She tried to be strong but the wound was too great. She created a globe of light around her that would protect her from unfriendly hands. Legolas rushed at Aragorn and Gandalf to tell them the whole story. Gandalf rushed to her and put his hand on her forehead. He whispered a spell and looked at her with wide eyes. She opened her eyes, but she was weak. She spoke to him through telepathy. She told him that the wound was healed, but the poison was still in her blood. He shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

_''No, the wound was healed. You healed someone else. You healed them, but you forgot about yourself.'' _Astrid heard his voice in her head. When he said someone else the first thing that popped in her head was...

''Ninat!'' she yelled and the puma heard her. She was hunting a bull elk a few miles from the mines. Astrid closed her eyes and the globe of light appeared again. The Fellowship looked at her with wide eyes. Gandalf gave her a small smile and stood up.

''Someone must carry her.'' the wizard said as he rushed to the doors. Legolas picked Astrid gently and kissed her forehead.

''Gandalf, we cannot protect her and the Hobbits.'' Aragorn said as he put his hand on Gandalf's shoulder.

''The light around her, it protects her. She is fighting the poison. Astrid will wake in a few hours, but will be weak. She needs the skill of the Elves if we want her to fully heal. She need Lady Galadriel.'' the wizard said as he sat on a log. Aragorn nodded and rushed to Sam who was releasing Bill. Frodo stood up and walked to the doors.

''It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?'' the Hobbit asked as he looked at the old wizard.

''Mellon.'' Gandalf said and the doors of Moria opened. Astrid soon opened her eyes. She gasped and started breathing quickly.

''Calm down, calm down, mellon nin.'' she heard a gentle voice coming from behind her. She knew it was Legolas' voice. She nodded and relaxed. Her leg still burnt, but it was better. The poison was still in her blood. She could feel it. She stood up and started walking. Her strength returned quickly. She took out her bow and walked in the mines with great care, cautious. She looked around her and saw darkness. Gandalf lit his staff and she looked on the floor. She saw carcasses. The carcasses of the dwarfs that once lived there. Legolas' vision was becoming true.

''Soon, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarfs. Roring fires, malt beer, ripe meet off a bone! This my friend is the home of my cousin Balind. And they call it a mine. A mine!'' Gimli said with a smile on his face.

''This is no mine. It's a tomb.'' Boromir said as everyone's breath was cut when they saw the skeletons of dead dwarfs laying on the ground. Gimli was shocked and yelled no.

''Goblins.'' Legolas said as he picked up an arrow from the body of a dead dwarf. He threw the arrow on the ground and took out his bow. Everyone got ready for battle.

''We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now, get out of here. Get out!'' the red headed man yelled, but it was to late, for the Watcher was awake. It garbbed Frodo with one of its tentacles. The Sam rushed after it, followed by Merry and Pippin. Sam called for Strider and Aragorn turned his head to see the ring-bearer turned upside-down. He ran to him and cut the tentacles that were trying to catch his too. Astrid climbed one of the tentacles and on the Watcher's head. She shot two arrows in it and climbed another tentacle so she could get to the shore.

''Into the mines!'' Gandalf yelled as everybody ran in the mines. Astrid took out her twin knives and cut two tentacles at once.

''Legolas!'' Boromir yelled as the Elf shot an arrow in the creature's eye. The elleth was still cutting tentacles and jumping around like a cat as the Watcher tried to kill her.

''Into the cave!'' Aragorn yelled as well as Legolas shot another arrow and Astrid cut another tentacle.

''We can take it!'' the elleth screamed as she yelled a battle cry.

''Into the cave!'' Aragorn yelled again as the elleth made a back flip and cut off three tentacles then she rushed in the mines.

''Run!'' Strider yelled again. The creature destroyed the entrance so they could not get out.

''We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria.'' Gandalf said he lit his staff again. ''Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs... in the deep places of the world.'' he said again as he started to walk slowly. ''Quiet now. It's a four-day journey on the other side. Let's hope that our presence will go unnoticed.''

They walked through the dark corridors of Moria many hours unnoticed until they arrived at an intersection. Gandalf was lost. They waited there for hours. Astrid was feeling something under her. She looked at Sam and Gimli who looked at her frightened.

''What? What are you looking at?'' she asked with a frown. Gimli looked at her leg and she did as well. There was a very poisonous snake on her leg and she giggled. She picked it up and laughed quietly. She rapped it around her neck and scratched its head. After a few moments she unrapped the snake and put it on the ground. Gimli moved next to her with a scared face. Astrid just giggled and shook her head as she moved to Legolas. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. He returned her smile and bowed his head. She looked around her and saw nothing but darkness.

''Oh, it's that way.'' Gandalf said as he walked at one of the arches.

''He's remembered.'' Merry said with a smile on his face.

''No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.'' the grey wizard said as he walked down the stairs. As they walked through the corridors, Gimli saw a light coming from one of the chambers. He ran to it and the others followed. As Astrid entered the room she was shocked of what she saw. The light was on the coffin of Balin. Gimli kneeled before it and mourned his dead cousin.

''Here lies Balin... son of Fundin... Lord of Moria.'' Gandalf said with a calm voice as he read the words carved in the stone. ''He is dead then. It's as I feared.'' he said again as he handed his staff and hat to Pippin. He took a book that was laying on the floor and started reading some of it. Pippin looked around and stepped back touching one of the skeletons there, causing it to fall in a deep well. They heard screams... and drums coming from everywhere.

''Orcs!'' Legolas said as Astrid took out her bow. Aragorn and Boromir rushed to the door and Boromir nearly got pierced by an arrow. He closed the door and barricade it with weapons.

''They have a cave troll.'' Boromir said as he rolled his eyes. The orcs quickly arrived at the door and started chopping it down.

''Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath.'' Gimli said as he climbed the coffin. Astrid was looking at the door with anger. She knew what was coming through that door. She yelled a battle cry again as she climbed on of the walls, so she would attack from above the enemy. She shot one of the orcs that were trying to get to them. Soon followed Legolas and then Aragorn. The orcs soon reach them and the battle began. Astrid drew her twin knives and jumped on the ground. She thaught that staying where no one could reach you was something a coward would do. She stared killing orcs and jumping over them. Soon the cave-troll stepped in and took everything to the next level. Astrid was looking at it with fire in her eyes. She climbed it and when she was on the top of his head she shot three arrows in its head. It tried to catch her, but it couldn't reach her. She jumped off him, scratching his leg. Everybody was fighting and killing. Legolas also climbed one of the walls and climbed the troll just like she did. He shot two arrows in his head and he was starting to show that he was over. He wasn't dead yet, but he kneeled in front of Astrid. She gave him a smile before she stroke him with her two daggers. After that she rushed to Frodo who was laying on the floor. He was not dead. She gasped when she saw him breathing. All the others were happy, but it did not last for long because the orcs that escaped would bring more.

''To the bridge of Khazad-dum.'' Gandalf said and all started running to the bridge before the orcs would return. They were soon outnumbered greatly and surrounded by foul orcs, but there was something else that scared them away. A creature of the dark.

''What is this new devilry?'' Boromir asked as he looked at the light coming from down the hall. Astrid and Gandalf knew what it was. They closed their eyes hoping that it's not.

''A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world.'' Gandalf said calmly as Astrid opened her eyes. ''This foe is beyond any of you. Run!'' he said again as he started running for the bridge. Boromir almost fell, because he was not careful enough, but Legolas caught him before he did.

''Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near.'' the wizard said as he put a hand on Strider's shoulder. He nodded and rushed to the bridge. There was a hole in the stairs and Legolas jumped it with no problem at all. Then Gandalf, Boromir. After that the orcs started shooting arrows ans Astrid shot back. And before the hole got bigger Merry, Pippin and Boromir jumped. Aragorn threw Sam in the hands of Boromir and wento for Gimli, but he didn't allow him and jumped himself. He almost fell but Legolas caught him by the beard.

''Not the beard!'' he said as the hole got bigger. An orc almost shot Astrid, but she caught it and threw it on the ground.

''They are starting to get on my nerves.'' she said as she shot the orc. Aragorn came up to Astrid and wanted to toss her but she refused and jumped herself as she shot two other orcs. She jumped above all the other, in the back. Boromir looked at her with wide eyes but she didn't pay attention to him. Aragorn and Frodo jumped next and Legolas caught them too. They were all safe on the other side and ran to the bridge. Gandalf stayed behind.

''Over the bridge!'' he yelled to all. ''Fly!'' and as everybody was in front of him, running the Balrog was summoned. Gandalf caught up with the others, but stopped soon as the others crossed the bridge. Frodo looked at him with wide eyes.

''You cannot pass!'' Gandalf yelled at the creature.

''Gandalf!'' Frodo called.

''I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame Udun!'' but the Balrog did not obey him and stroke him with his sword but the wizard parred his blow. ''Go back to the Shadow. You- shall not- pass!'' he yelled again as he fixed his staff in the stone of the bridge. The Balrog fell, but it was not over. As Gandalf turned around and smiled at the others and they smiled at him the whip was wrapped his leg and it made him fall to the ground. As he forced himself to not let go he told them something before he let go.

''Fly, you fools!'' And that was the end of Gandalf the Grey.

''No! Gandalf!'' Frodo yelled trying to break free of Boromir's grip, but he couldn't.

''Aragorn!'' the man yelled as he took Frodo in his hands and rushed out of the mine. Astrid couldn't believe her eyes. Aragorn took her by the arm and they ran out of the mine as the orcs started shooting again. When they were out Astrid sat on a rock next to Legolas thinking about what happened. A few minutes later, she fell to the ground. Her leg started to burn again and the poison was moving. Legolas looked behind him and picked her up. She needed the skill of Lady Galadriel and the other elves. After a few moments of crying they all sat off Lothlorien. Aragorn looked over to the fallen elleth with a frown and then at Legolas, but did not dare to ask him anything. After a few moments of they sat off... to the wood of Lothlorien.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while... I just didn't have time because it was my birthday and I just turned 10. If you don't believe that fine, but I am telling the truth. Anyway thank you Redder45 for liking my story and and adding me to your favorite authors list. Anyway thank you guys so much and keep reading. By the way, I am starting a new story based on Xena: Warrior Princess. I will publish the first chapter in a few days.

I would love if you would review my story. It helps me a lot. I will for sure read all of the reviews and and maybe fulfill your wishes, if you have any. And while you are doing that, you could tell me what to write about next.

_**Disclaimer! I own nothing associated with The Lord of the Rings. This is for fun.**_

_**Note! Everything written in **Italic **is through telepathy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

When they were half way to Lotlorien, Astrid started moving. Legolas looked at her and she opened her eyes. She whistled gently and after a few moments, Mid-Night appeared. Legolas smiled and put Astrid on her horse. She was a bit agitated and Legolas whispered some calming words. Astrid blinked a few times and she stood up on the horse. She put her hand on Mid-Night's neck and whispered something in her ear.

**''Go, my friend. We need to get to the woods of Lothlorien. I cannot lead you. Follow them, obey them.'' **she told in her ear. The horse neighed and stood on two feet. She stomped her feet and trotted behind them. Legolas looked at the horse with a smile, but it faded. He looked into her eyes and saw compation and care for everybody that she trusted. He turned around and continued. Soon the entered the woods and Astrid was starting to feel much better. She regained her strength and dismounted Mid-Night. She almost fell, but the ellon that was growing very fond of her caught her. Astrid smiled at him and he returned her loving smile. Astrid stretched and continued walking next to Legolas. The elleth was well now but it would not be long until the poison got stronger. She looked at the trees around her and her breath was cut.

''Someone is approaching.'' she whispered. Soon she took out her bow and pointed it at the elves that showed themselves. She looked at everyone around her and then focused at Haldir that was coming from the shadows of the forest.

''A dwarf breaths so laud we could have shot him in the dark.'' he said. Gimli growled.

''Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.'' Haldir said as he put his hand to his heart. (Well met, Legolas son of Thranduil.)

''Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien.'' the son of Thranduli responded. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.)

''A Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen.'' the elf said again. (Oh Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.)

''Haldir.'' Aragorn said as he saluted him.

**''And Astrid, daughter of Callathel. I and your mother are known and worshiped.'' **he said with a bow.

**''Haldir of Lorien, you do not have to bow to me, but thank you.'' ** Astrid said as well as she slightly bowed her head and put her hand on her heart.

''So much for the legendary courtesy of elves! Speak words we can all understand!'' Gimli said with an angry voice.

''We have not had dealings with the dwarfs since the dark days.'' Haldir said as he turned his face to the dwarf.

''And you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!'' he said as Aragorn closed his eyes. (I spit on your grave!)

''That was not so courteous.'' Aragorn said as he went down to his level and put his hand on Gimli's shoulder. Haldir looked away and walked to the hobbits.

''You bring great evil with you.'' he said to Frodo. ''You can go no further.'' As Aragorn and Haldir were arguing in silence about their need to go further Astrid waqs starting to feel a little dizzy. She put her hands on the tree that was in front of her. Legolas saw her and walked to her. He put her hands on her shoulder and hel her tight. She gasped as her leg hurt more than ever before. The poison was reaching its mark... the heart. She felt like every thing was spinning and just after a few minutes she went blank. Legolas had her in his arms and he saw the red line of the poison moving slowly. Haldir looked at her with wide eyes.

''She was poisoned... by an orc blade.'' Legolas said. Haldir stepped in front of the others and said:

''You will follow me.'' the elf said. He stopped near Legolas who picked up the elleth laying on the ground and said to him: **''She needs help from Lady Galadriel... if we don't get her there in time... she will definitely die.'' **Legolas nodded and stood up.

Haldir took them through the woods and no one said a word. They walked quietly through the peaceful woods. Aragorn stood next to Legolas who was carrying Astrid in his hands.

''How is she?'' the man asked as he put his hand on the she-elf's forehead. The ellon shook his head and responded:

''She is failing to fight the poison. We will lose her if we do not get in time to Lady Galadriel.'' Aragorn nodded and looked at Legolas for a moment.

''She is strong. She will survive. I see something in your eyes... something that I haven't seen before in you.'' Aragorn said with a smile. Legolas looked at him with a frown.

''What do you mean?'' the elf asked.

''Do not deny what is clear to my eyes. You know what I speak of.'' Aragorn said with a giggle. Legolas smiled and looked back forward as the ranger left him to his thoughts. The son of Thranduil quickened his step and soon he was near Haldir.

''Calas Galeton.'' Haldir said as he looked over the hill. ''The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light.'' he said again with a smile. Soon they continued walking and soon they arrived! They all looked around and were amazed by the beauty of the realm. They climbed many stairs so they would get to the top to meet... the Lady of Light. Soon when at the top, Lord Celeborn and Galadriel appeared. Before they would saw Galadriel and Celeborn.I forgot to mention that Legolas left Astrid in the hands of two healers.

''The enemy knows you have entered here.'' Celeborn said with a neutral face. ''What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were sat out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.''

''Gandalf the Grey did not pass the boarder of thhese land. He has fallen into shadow.'' Galadriel said surprised.

''He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog from Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria.'' Legolas said

''Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose.'' the elleth said as she looked at the Fellowship and then stopped at Gimli. ''Do not let the emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill you heart... Gimli, son of Gloin. For the heart has grown full of peril... and in all lands... love is now mingled with grief.'' she said as she looked at Boromir and after a few moments he looked away and started crying.

''What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost'' Lord Celeborn said.

''The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will all fail... to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true.'' the old, but beautiful elleth said. ''Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest... for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep...'' she said again as she looked at Frodo. It seemed like she talked to him through telepathy. When the Fellowship retired to the gardens, Galadriel went to the room. The one where Astrid was sleeping. The healers healed her... obviously. The poison wasn't in her body anymore and she was feeling much better, but she was not awake yet. Galadriel put her hand over the young elleth's forehead and soon Astrid woke up and bowed her head. Galadriel did the same, but she gigged and hugged the young elleth and Astrid was surprised, but soon she hugged her back. Galadriel was a very good friend of Callathel.

**''You should go now, child. The Fellowship is waiting for you.'' **Galadriel said with a small smile. Soon Astrid stood up and bowed her head again.

**''Thank you, milady. I would like to see them very munch, even though I have always dreamed of meeting you.'' **Astrid said as she slightly opened the door. Galadriel giggled again and bowed her head to the young elleth as well.

Astrid rushed to the gardens where she saw the Hobbits preparing for bed, Gimli sleeping and Aragorn cleaning his sword. She heard the elves singing a lament for Gandalf.

''A lament for Gandalf.'' said Legolas as he looked around him.

''What do they say about him?'' Merry asked as he looked at the trees above him.

''I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still to near.'' the ellon said as he looked at the curious Hobbit.

''The verses say this: Mithrandir, Mithrandir

O Pilgrim Grey

You will not wander the green earth

Your journey in darkness, ended.

The bonds cut, the spirit rent

The Flame of Anor from earth departed

A great light, blown out.'' a gentle voice came from the shadows. They all looked behind them or raised their eyes to meet Astrid with a loving smile. Gimli stood up and rushed to her. He stood in front of her and hugged her.

''Bless you lassie! You are the luckiest lass that I have ever known!'' he said as he hugged her tightly. Astrid laughed and patted his back. The others bowed their heads except for Legolas who was smiling lovingly at her. She gave his smile back and soon Aragorn stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. She was one or two centimeters shorter from him.

''It is good to see that you are in full strength again.'' the man said with a wide smile on his face.

''Thank you. It is good to have my full strength once again.'' she said as she put her hand on his shoulder as well. ''Well I don't know about you but... I am going to head to sleep now. Being poisoned is very... tiring.'' and with a wide smile she walked under the roots of a tree and the others walked into their tents. The root was covered and it was big enough for two people. She put out the candles that were there and after a few moments of watching over the others throw the sheets that were used as 'doors'. They were blowing against the wind, so she could see outside. She smiled and she lied on the soft pillows, sheets and fur. She sighed and soon she fell asleep. After an hour or two she heard a noise outside. She grabbed an outer tunic that was hitched to a wooden rack.

''What on in Valar's name are you doing?'' she asked with wide eyes and a frown, but she was shocked when saw Legolas looking at her with a frown. She was surprised because she never saw him drop anything. He dropped a vase hat was next to the well. She smiled and picked the vase up. She handed it to the ellon and put her hand on his shoulder.

''In the mine... when you were fighting the poison, I saw some of what was going to happen. I-'' he was interrupted by Astrid who put two fingers on his lips.

''I showed you what was going to happen. You saw Gandalf fall, but you did not believe it. I understand that. I did not save Gandalf because if I did the quest would fail. You will see that along the journey will become much more dangerous and interesting along the way. That is the way it is. I do not want to change any more.'' she said quietly. She kissed Legolas' lips gently and he returned her kiss. When they parted Astrid hugged him tightly and he returned her hug as well, even though he wasn't expecting anything that she did. He was loving her more and more each day and Astrid felt the same way. Soon they parted and went to sleep.

In the morning she felt a soft and warm hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and was met by the loving gaze of Legolas.

''What time is it?'' she asked as she hugged the pillow.

''Not yet dawn. I am sorry to wake you, but we must discuss something. Aragorn wants to speak to you as well.'' he ellon said as he smiled at her and picked up a stray hair that was on her face. Astrid smiled and nodded. She stood up and walked out of the roots of the extremely old tree. She smiled and walked into the bigger tent, the one where Aragorn was in. Aragorn bowed his head and she did the same. Just when the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor Astrid interrupted him with curious eyes.

''I know why you called for me. You sense Sauron's power grow don't you? And Arwen fading.'' Astrid said as she looked at him with a curious expression. Aragorn nodded and looked away. Astrid approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. She then moved her hand to the Evenstar that Arwen gave him. She looked at it and then at him. ''She still has fate. She will not leave even if you tell her to.'' Astrid said with wide eyes. ''Saruman is breeding an army to great to defeat. Soon we will be outnumbered.'' the elleth said as she looked at Legolas. ''Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa'' (Your heart is that of a lion.) Astrid said with a smile. She looked at Legolas and said. ''We will be attacked soon. I promise you that.'' and with that she made her way out of the tent and into hers. She changed into some black leggings and a dark green tunic and climbed one of the tall trees. She could only forget about her problems when she was in one. When she entered Middle Earth, she became more agile than ever. She looked at the sky that was clear and full of stars and smiled. She heard someone climbing the tree and she knew it was Legolas.

''How do you know what will be in the future?'' he asked with a gentle voice.

''I can feel it.'' she answered as she looked at him. ''I can feel it in my heart. This will be a very long journey, mellon nin. We need to be prepared for whatever Sauron and Saruman throw at us.'' Astrid said as she looked down. She knew that Boromir's doom was near. Legolas gave her a small smile and hugged her before they got down and woke the others. Soon after Astrid awoke the Hobbits, Halrdir came to her and said:

''Lady Galadriel would like to talk to you, Lady Astrid.'' he said as he bowed his head. Astrid smiled at him and replied:

''Please, call me Astrid.'' she said with a small smile on her face. Haldir smiled.

''As you wish, Astrid.'' he said with a giggle as he stretched his hand and she linked hers with his. Soon they arrived to a beautiful garden with a waterfall. Lady Galadriel waited for her, looking at the water. Haldir left the two elleths alone and went to a big hall, where breakfast would be served. Astrid bowed her head, but Galadriel raised her head and smiled at her.

''You do not need to bow, Astrid. I bow to you, for your great deeds and the courage that you give the Fellowship. In hard moments, you are their foundation. You do not need to fear your path.'' the old, but beautiful elleth said as she bowed. Astrid was not expecting her to do that.

''What is my path, milady?'' the young elleth asked with a frown.

''You build your own path. You cannot be tamed.'' Galadriel said with a small smile.

''I am not the hero in this story. I am a minor star in all the sky.'' Astrid said with a sad face. She did not realize that she was a hero and she will be one.

''You are one of the most important people on this journey. Without you... the Fellowship would have already fallen.'' Galadriel said with neutral face. Astrid gave her a small smile but still doubted a little. ''Do not doubt me, child. You are much more powerful than you think. You will see.'' the elven witch said with a smile. After a few moments of walking and talking to each other about the Fellowship, the Lady of Light left Astrid to her thoughts. There was a lake just a few kilometers outside the borders and because she loved to swim and fish, she thought of having a little bath there. She smiled when that thought passed through her mind. She rushed to the lake with a wide smile on her face and giggling all the way to her destination. She disarmed herself and took off her tunic and leggings and dived into the warm water. After one or two minutes of staying underwater she went to the surface to get some air. She saw a she-wolf and her cubs drinking from the fresh water. She smiled when she saw two of the cubs playing and jumping in the water. After a few moments she dived back underwater and managed to catch two fish. She elegantly swam to the wolves and smiled at them. The mother growled at her, but after Astrid looked at her with loving, but curious eyes, the she-wolf calmed down. She didn't step out of the water, but she put the two fish on the shore so the little cubs and the mother could eat. The wolves howled and started eating. Astrid dived underwater again and caught some fish for herself.

Soon she went to the shore and lied on the sand and smiled. Soon she put on her black leggings and tunic. She attached her quiver and bow to her back and climbed one of the trees and jumped from branch to branch. In about ten minutes, she arrived back to camp. The others were off to the hall, so they could have breakfast. Pippin and Merry were looking for her, but they could not find her. She watched them from the tree. Her hair was still wet. So were her leggings because she when she put them on she was still wet. The little Hobbits looked for help from Aragorn and he when he heard that she was nowhere to be seen he became alarmed. After a giggle or two, she jumped out of the tree and behind Aragorn. He looked behind him and saw her all wet. Even though he didn't know what was going on with her he started laughing quietly.

''What did I miss?'' she asked with a wide smile as she walked towards him. He stopped laughing and looked at her with a smile and a frown on his face.

''What in Valar's name happened to you?'' he asked with a giggle.

''I took a little in the lake a one or two miles from her.'' she said with a laugh and a frown.

''Well... you better change because we need to go to the Great Hall.'' the man said as he looked behind him. Astrid smiled and nodded.

''And I will be there in a minute. Just after I change into dry clothes.'' the elleth said with a smile. With that she made her way to the tree root and changed into a sleeveless amethyst color gown, that Noai gave her. Noai was a young elleth that helped her with her needs. After a few minutes she went to the hall. She opened the doors and saw Gimli laughing and drinking beer. She giggled and walked to the table. She sat next to Aragorn and Pippin. Legolas was in front of her. She smiled at him and he bowed his head and so did she.

''Mae govannen, mellon nin. Elen sila lumen '' she said with a loving smile. Soon the other elves brought in the food. Astrid wasn't all that hungry, so she only took a few sips from her water and a few bites of her eggs and bread. When everything was over, Astrid walked outside and called for Mid-Night, who was in the stables. Astrid would let her free, until she needed the horse's help again although she knew that the black mere would follow her. Astrid took the horse for a ride through the forest. Soon they would leave. She wanted to enjoy some pace and quiet before she would leave and maybe not see or return to Lothlorien ever again. She rode as fast as she could and laughed all the way. She stopped on a hill and Mid-Night neighed as she stood on her back feet. Astrid had a wide smile on her face, but it faded, when she saw the dark sky of Mordor. She remembered that she had to go back and that was what she did. She returned to the forest and faced the evil of Sauron. The elves gave them the cloaks that would protect them from unfriendly eyes. Galadriel gave all of them gifts and when she came to Astrid she said:

''Ten'i Astrid, amin lle i' Lotesse ta lle iire e'ra.'' (And for you, Astrid, the Untamed, I give you the Chakram. May it serve you when in great need.) the elven witch said. Astrid took it in her hand with caution and wide eyes. She attached it to a little iron hook that was attached to her leggings because she had a little bit of armor on them.

''Amin estela lye, naan' sila. '' (Thank you, milady, but I cannot accept it.) the young elleth said as she bowed her head. Galadriel bowed her head as well and shook her head. That gift for royalty only. She wanted to speak, but was interrupted by Galadriel who raised her hand and stopped her from continuing. The Lady of Light moved to the next member. Astrid took the Chakram in her hand and looked at it with great admiration and an open mouth and wide eyes. She soon put it back in the small hook and went to the boats and checked everything. Before she left she remembered Mid-Night who was waiting for her next to one of the elves there. The horse paniced and Astrid rushed towards her and grabbed her reins. She whispered some calming words and rubbed the horse's neck.

''Amin ten' e', mellon nin.'' (I will call for you, my friend.) ''Auta!'' (Go!) the elleth whispered in Mid-Night's ear. The horse did as she was told, but she was so loyal that she would follow Astrid until the end of her days.

Astrid was on the same boat as Legolas and Gimli. She went to Frodo, who was thinking about what he had to do. Leave the Fellowship. She saw him sad. Astrid knelt before him and grabbed his hands. She gave him a small smile and he returned her smile, but his was a sad smile.

''Do not be afraid, Frodo. You are strong, you have the heart of a lion. My words to you are these: Be careful and whatever you do, do not fall into its trap. The Ring promises you great things, but never fulfills them.'' and with that Astrid jumped on her boat. She sat down and waited for the others. Soon they sailed off.

When they reached the shore, Astrid stopped and looked around her. She had a strange feeling.

''Man cenich?'' Aragorn asked with a frown.

''Lye il auta sina men, Aragorn.'' (We should not go this way, Aragorn.) Astrid said as she looked at him. Aragorn shook his head and moved on. Legolas came up to her with a deep frown.

''I sense it too.'' he said with curious eyes. Astrid nodded. She heard something and reacted quickly. She climbed one of the trees and scanned the area. She saw nothing except birds flying scared in the air. She jumped down and went to Aragorn.

''We should not stay here. Aragorn, listen to me. It is very dangerous.'' she said as she grabbed his arm. ''Aragorn! Try to feel the earth tremble, the animals running and the sound of the steps that are following us.'' Astrid said with a calm voice, but the man would not listen to her, neither would he to Legolas. The elleth gave up and moved to the river. She washed her hands and drank some water. She sighed and stood up. The she-elf looked around her and waked slowly to her bedroll. She sat down and looked at Frodo who was looking into the small camp-fire. He was thinking about what he had to do and how he was going to do it. Astrid was nervous because she knew what was going to happen and so do you. Astrid turned her face to Legolas who was sensing the danger as well. She could hear the steps of the Uruk-hai that were tracking them down. The elleth tried to clear her mind and relax. She succeeded. Astrid lied next to a tree and snoozed a bit, until Gimli woke her up, because it was her watch.

''Lass. Lass. Wake up.'' the dwarf said quietly, but with his usual gruff voice. Gimli gently hit her with his axe. Astrid took the axe from his hand and growled at him quietly. After a few moments of looking him in the eye she gave his weapon back. Gimli motioned the river and the she-elf understood that it was her watch. She stood up and moved to a rock. The elleth sat down a sighed as she scanned the area.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, people! Very nice talking to you! I am so sorry that updating takes so long, but I just don't have enough time to update every day. I have a lot of school work and all the other things. That is why I can't respect my promise that I will update very day and if not I will update the net day. So sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with The Lord of the Rings. I only own Astrid Silver and her family, but I did change some things.**

Note: Everything written in _Italics_ is telepathic.

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Astrid was sitting on the log, watching the sleeping forest, but she could still hear the steps of the Uruks. She sighed and turned her face up to the sky. She looked at the shining stars and the glowing, silver, almost white moon. After a few minutes of watching the dark blue sky she looked at the sleeping Fellowship. The elleth giggled when she heard Gimli snoring. Even though they rested some time in the woods of Lothlorien, everybody was still tired, so tired that even Legolas slept. Astrid actually never saw him sleep since... quite a few days before they entered the walls of Moria. She looked at the ellon with a loving and warm smile. She stood up and walked to the small, fading fire. She stretched her hands and looked at the golden flame and closed her eyes. She remembered the times when she was still on Terra. She remembered the time when her mother, Callathel gave her as gift the three DVD of The Lord of the Rings. Astrid always imagined how it would be if she was in Middle Earth. When she opened her eyes and looked around her, when she was in Imladris she felt like it was a dream. After a moment of silence she opened her eyes and sighed deeply. The she-elf stood up and walked to Aragorn. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. He opened his eyes and stretched as Astrid moved to the next member. Aragorn put out the small fire and packed his bedroll. As Sam brought some new branches, to make the fire bigger, Astrid looked around her and hared a voice in her mind.

_''The new army of Saruman is coming. This is the second when all the Fellowship will break. Be prepared for anything and above all, be careful and cautious.'' _a gentle voice said in Astrid's head. The elleth knew that it was her beloved friend, Ninat. Astrid nodded and climbed one of the trees. She scanned the area and she didn't see anything, but she knew what followed them. She was starting to forget what was going to happen, but she didn't mind that. The important thing was that the Fellowship was alright. The elf jumped from the tree and closed her eyes. Legolas put his hand on her waist and with a concerned voice he said:

''Frodo is missing.'' Astrid opened her eyes and turned around. She looked at the shadows with cautious eyes.

''I know. He is wondering through the woods, alone and thinking about what to do, where to go...'' the elleth said as she approached the trees. The forest was beautiful yet very dangerous. ''Come on! We have no time to lose.'' she said again as she walked confidently into the forest. She in the direction she felt Frodo. She didn't want to leave any tracks so she decided to jump from tree to tree and from stone to stone. Finally she saw some common faces. She saw Aragorn and Frodo talking. Sting, the sword glowed, so Frodo ran and Aragorn started fighting. Astrid jumped down in the middle of the circle that surrounded Aragorn.

''I told you we should not have stayed here!'' she yelled at him before she ran towards the Uruk-hai and stuck her arrows in the wild men's chests as she jumped over them. The elleth wanted to go and protect the small Hobbit that was going to leave alone, for Mordor. She looked at Aragorn and he bowed his head and with that Astrid ran for Frodo. After a few minutes, she stopped because she surrounded by Uruks.

''Get the she-elf!'' a foul one said with a gruff voice. Astrid giggled and put her hand on the Chakram that Lady Galadriel. She threw it and soon, only two remained. After that she shot both of them in the same exact place. In the head. Astrid ran after Frodo and then she remembered that Boromir's end is near. She was thinking of weather to go after the ring-bearer or try to save the man. She tried to remember what would happen to the Hobbit and had a vision. In the vision there were little segments of the events that were going to happen. She saw that Frodo would be protected and that he would go with Sam. The elleth turned from her way and ran towards Boromir who was protecting Merry and Pippin. She took two arrows in her hand and shot two Uruks and then climbed one of the trees and shot everyone of them. The leader soon appeared with a bow and arrow in his hands. The elleth stopped and looked at him with curious eyes, yet hate was seen very clearly. She went deeper into the tree's branches and she was hidden by all the leaves. She her bow on her back and took a deep breath. She again took the Chakram in her right hand and threw it as one of the arrows was about to hit Boromir's body. She jumped out of the tree and drew her daggers and ran towards the foul creatures, created by Saruman. When almost all the Uruk-hai were dead in that area, Astrid calmed down a bit and looked around her. She saw some of the Uruks flee, but the leader was standing his ground. He took another arrow in his hand and before Astrid could stop it, it hit its target. Boromir was surprised, but in the same time he could feel that he was weaker now. After a moment of ooking at the wild man that shot him, he continued fighting. Astrid looked at him with wide eyes. She wanted to help him and when she rushed towards him and arrow pierced her left leg. She fell to the ground and the Uruk-hai leader walked towards her. When he was a few meter away from her he shot another arrow in Boromir's chest. Then he calmly took another arrow in his hand and shot it right in his heart. Boromir was on his knees. He breathed slowly and looked around him. After that, the smelly creature walked towards the young and fair elleth. He grabbed her neck with his big hands and growled at her. She looked at him in disgust as she slowly drew one of her twin daggers.

''Ego, mibo orch!'' (Go kiss an orc!) she said before she stuck her dagger in the Uruks right arm. His growl got wider and his grip tightened. Astrid took her other dagger and stuck it into his other arm and then scratched the hand that was holding onto her neck. He stood up and looked at Boromir, who's life was hanging by a thread. He drew his bow and just when he was about to shoot Aragorn tackled him to the ground. Astrid grabbed the arrow and after a deep breath she got it out. Luckily it was not poisoned. She laughed quietly as if a stone was taken off her heart. The wound healed after a few moments and Astrid picked up her daggers that were laying on the ground. She stood up and looked at Aragorn, who was blocked by a metal shield. The elleth drew her bow and shot two arrows in the enemy's legs. He looked at her with hate in his eyes, but Astrid got closer to him.

''I 'ell nin.'' (It was my pleasure.) she said as she shot another arrow in his arm. The man broke free and cut off one of the Uruk-hai's arms and stuck his sword in his stomach. The foul orc like creature grabbed the sword and pushed it deeper into his body, causing Aragorn to get closer to him. The black haired man yelled and decapitated him. Astrid bowed her head and rushed towards Boromir. She put his hand on his shoulder and wanted to pull out the arrows. He put his hand over hers and looked her in the eyes.

_''Let me pull them out, Boromir!'' _she said to him telepathically. Boromir shook his head and gave her a small smile.

_''Leave them. It is over!''_ he said as he looked at the arrows. Astrid bowed her head and stood up. She took a few steps back and made room for Aragorn. She closed her eyes and walked away with her head down. Legolas looked at the two men with a very sad expression on his face and Gimli looked the same. Then she remembered that the remaining Uruks took the Hobbits. In her eyes there was fire, but also sadness, because Boromir had seconds to live. Moments after the red haired man took his last breath.

''Na lu ir a-goveninc, muindor nin. (Until we meet again, my brother.) Astrid said as she moved her hand to her heart. She sighed as they all moved to camp. She stopped by the river and inspected her wound... or what was left of it, because it healed when she pulled out the arrow. It was nothing serious, just a little scratch. She noticed that the first time she was hurt, the wound healed almost instantly and this time, a little slower and later. She was thinking that that power was leaving her, but she didn't care about that. She cared more about the people of Middle Earth that would be killed if the ring is not destroyed. She cleaned her hands and the blood off her legs. Legoas came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder as a tear left the eleth's eye.

''Lle tyava quel?'' (Are you alright?) the ellon asked as he knelt before her. She nodded as she looked at the clear river.

''Uma...'' (Yes...) she replied as she looked down. Legoloas got coser to her and wrapped his arm around her and she did the same. The ellon put his chin on top of her head and another tear fell from the elleth's eye. After a few moments, enjoying the silence they stood up and Astrid gently kissed Legolas and then walked towards Aragorn.

''Sam is with Frodo?'' she asked with a frown.

''Yes, indeed.'' the man said with a neutral expression.

''Sam won't let him fail. You can be sure of that. Middle Earth will once be at peace again, you will see.'' Astrid said again as she put her hand on Aragorn's shoulder. He nodded and gave her a small smile. After a few minutes, they put Boromir on a boat, with his shield at his head and his sword in his hands and let the currents take the carry the boat. Astrid bowed and whispered a prayer and Legolas.

''Hurry! Frodo and Sam have already reached the eastern shore.'' Legolas said quickly as he pushed a boat in the water, but Aragorn and Astrid didn't do anything and as for Gimli he was waiting for the response on the elleth and man. The she-elf looked at the other shore and could see the the shapes of the Hobbits. ''You mean not to follow them.'' the ellon said again with a frown on his fac.

''Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands.'' the man responded with a neutral face.

''Then it's all been in vain. The fellowship has failed.'' came Gimli's gruff voice as he moved in front of Aragorn. Astrid moved in the between the elf and dwarf. She looked at the man with a frown and he looked at her with wide eyes.

''Not if we hold true to each other.'' Aragorn said as he put his hands on their shoulders. Astrid smiled at him and nodded. ''Not while we have strength left.'' he said again as he looked at the other members and then walked towards the rock where he left the dagger that Lord Celeborn gave him. ''Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some orc.'' Gimli looked at Astrid and Legolas and they looked at him, inspiring him to go. Astrid laughed and ran towards Aragorn and soon followed the dwarf and ellon. With smiles on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, guys! Very nice talking to you again. I am sorry it takes so long to update now. I know I haven't updated in almost a month and I hope you aren't mad because of that. I promise I will update sooner now Maybe not every day, but in a week or less... Oh and in the PMs you can tell me about what you would like to see in the story or... just talk to me. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the rest of my Fanfiction.

**Disclaimer:I own nothing associated with The Lord of the Rings. I only own Astrid Silver and her family, yet I changed some things.**

Note:Everything written in _Italics_is through telepathy.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The group has been tracking the Uruks for a long time. Gimli was getting tired and so was Aragorn.

''How much more do we need to run until we sit down?'' the dwarf asked as he caught his breath. The man stopped and looked at the dwarf with a tired look on his face.

''You are right, master dwarf. We should rest.'' he said as he motioned to the half seen moon. Astrid stopped and so did Legolas. The elleth walked towards the man and looked at him with a smile.

''It has only been sixteen hours and you are already tired?'' she asked with a frown, but a small smile as well. Aragorn nodded and looked at the dwarf. If Gimli took a few more steps, he would pass out. Astrid nodded and sat on one of the rocks. They need food and they needed it fast. Astrid drew her bow and shot a rabbit that was in the bushes. She walked towards it and picked it by it's ears. She looked at it with a frown. There was hardy any meat on it, but it was better than nothing. Gimli was very tired and hungry so that small, little rabbit wouldn't be enough. She went back to the rock where she left her quiver and attached it to her back. She needed a smaller deer, because they could not eat that much and if the dwarf ate too much, he could not run a mile. Gimli stood up andstopped her from going further.

''And just where do you think your going, lass?'' he asked with a calmer voice than usual.

''I am going hunting, since we don't have anything to eat and you don't want to eat Elvish bread.'' she replied with a small smile as she motioned to the Aragorn and Legolas.

''Oh, no you're not. You're no going out there alone.'' Gimli said as he grabbed her arm.

''Oh, right. And what are we going to eat?'' she asked as she looked down at the dwarf.

''We can go without food for a day...''

''Gimi, what happens if I go hunting?'' Astrid asked with a frown.

''Well... we don't want to go and find you to, so you are staying here.'' he said as he motioned to a stone. She laughed quietly and sat down. She knew it would not be long until Gimli would really be starving. They still had some Lembas bread, so they had something to eat and Gimli would have to give in and eat Elvish food if he wanted to survive. Well, the moon made its self fully visible. Astrid sat down on the ground and admired the stars that shined on the dark sky. She sighed and soon she closed her eyes and relaxed, but didn't sleep. Legolas stood watch so she thought that she could enjoy the silence, while it lasted. She kept looking at the sky. Legolas was looking out for Uruk-hai, orcs and other evil creatures. Astrid stood up and walked over to the elf. She sat on a log that was next to the rock that the ellon sat on. She looked at the hills and at Legolas and he did the same. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

''Quiet night?'' she asked with a smile. Legolas giggled quietly, but kept his eyes on the hills that were ahead of them. Astrid stood up and put her hand on the ellon's shoulder. He turned his head and stood up to her. She knew what was going through his head. Astrid moved her hand to his cheek and gave him a loving and warm smile. He returned her smile and wrapped his arms around her very tightly and pulled her closer to him. After a few moments, well... a few hours, they woe up the others. Astrid went on petrol so she made sure that no one followed them. That time there was nobody, but who knew next time. She returned to camp and soon they sat off. They kept running and running and running. Gimli kept falling behind, so the elleth was next to him to help him. While Gimli was catching his breath, Astrid put her head on a rock and listened to the steps of the Uruks very carefully. She rushed to Aragorn and grabbed his arm.

''Aragorn, their pace has quickened. They caught our scent.'' she said with a worried voice. Aragorn nodded and grabbed Gimli. He put the dwarf on his feet and told him we must continue and we must run faster. The dwarf sighed, but in the end he nodded. Astrid was in the front this time and Legolas was behind. The man came next to her and stopped on a rock. Legolas was waiting for Gimli and the dwarf was very slow and heavy.

''Aragorn, the dwarf cannot continue much longer. If you want to continue he must be carried by someting or someone.''

''Right. Now tell me who will carry a dwarf, eh? If we carry him, we will be slower.''

''No. I didn't mean us. I meant my horse.'' she said with a frown.

''He will not mount her. I am telling you that. Dwarfs hate to mount horses.'' Astrid nodded and sighed. They continued on and as they did that Gimli kept gtting slower. Astrid fell behind again to push Gimli forward.

Days have passed with no sleep and no food.

''Three day and nights pursuit.'' came Gimli's gruff voice. ''No food, no rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell.''

''Avo vuio!'' Astrid said as she rolled her eyes. (Stop whining!)

''Could you speak in a language we can all understand, lass?'' the tired dwarf asked with a frown.

''I said stop whining. You had some Lembas yesterday.'' she said again.

''Oh, please. That is nothing. I just ate that because there was nothing else to eat.'' he said with a whining voice. Aragorn giggled and so did Legolas. Soon as Astrid climbed the trees around her, Legolas stopped on a rock and the elleth heard the man ask the elf what he sees. Legolas told him and I am sure you know his words. The she-elf jumped out of the tree and she looked at the party of Uruk-hai.

''Of course they are taking them to Isenguard. Who do you think they answer to?'' she said. ''Yes, Sauron as well, but Saruman is the one who bred them. Indeed. The wizard is his Sauron's pet and the reason for that is that he promised Saruman great things that he will never give.'' and with that they all continued. Soon they arrived in at the place that the foul creatures stayed a little longer. The man picked up the broach that was shaped like a leaf. All the hoods had them and that one was Pippin's.

''Not idly do the the leaves of Lorien fall.'' he said as he looked at the leaf. Astrid stopped and looked back at him.

''They may yet be alive.'' Legolas said as he looked forward.

''Yes and soon the Uruk-hai will be very tired. They have a tone of metal on them.'' she said as she looked at the leaf. She heard a voice in her head.

_''Do not wait for them. Go forward and see what is happening.'' _the sweet voice said and it turned out to be no other than Mid-Night. Astrid looked at the sky and she was thinking. Finally she decided what to do. She whistled and soon her majestic horse was visible. She mounted, but met the the wide eyes of her companions, which stopped her. She looked at the and bowed her head.

''Trust me.'' she said before she took off. After travelling an hour or two, she found her self in front of a river where a great battle was taking place. One of the Uruk-hai looked at her and rushed towards her, but before he could pierce them with its sword, he fell dead to the ground with a Chakram in his heart. Astrid quickly dismounted and gently pushed her horse so it would leave and would not get hurt. Mid-Night did as she was told and left. The elleth drew her bow and shot some of the Uruk-hai. Right when she heard another drawing its sword she turned around to kill it and she did, but while she wasn't looking, another came from the back and and wounded it. She fell to the ground, but before she did she took her long knife and cut the Uruks throat. She lied on the ground and soon closed her eyes. She was immobilized and she waited and waited and waited for someone and anything. She was to weak to call Ninat and her horse was nowhere to be seen. She decided to relax and wait. After a few hours a small party came to the place of the battle. She could hear one of the men that seemed to be the leader tell the others to search for the king's son. She started opening her eyes but was too weak and just after a few seconds she closed them again. One of the soldiers saw her and picked her up.

''My lord!'' he exclaimed with wide eyes. The tall man rushed to him and looked at Astrid.

''We shall take her to the king. She is still alive.'' he said. The she-elf learnt his name was Eomer when one of the other soldiers said that they have found the person they were looking for. They took the prince of Rohan and Astrid and rode off.

Soon they arrived in the city. The elleth was lied on a bed. She opened her eyes slowly and soon her back was aching. She frowned, but was calm. She tried to stand up and succeeded. She moved swiftly and picked up her quiver from a chair. She opened the door but soon feel to the ground again. She whispered something in her mind.


End file.
